Aku Menemukan Mawar Putih
by Anya Yuki
Summary: Diary itu muncul! Dan bagaimana cerita pada masa Si Putih? Chap 8 is up! Don't like don't read, and don't forget to review!
1. Ini Hanya Ilusi

Anya in here! *tebar-tebar confetti

Inilah fic pertama saya! Jangan flame dulu, ya? Masih belajar soalnya…

O ya, disini Kakashi umurnya 19 tahun dan belum ketemu sama Naruto DKK.

Heheheh…

**CHAPTER 1 : Ini Hanya Ilusi**

Disclaimer : Naruto tuh punyanya sapa seh? *Plakk!* Ooh punyanya Oom Kishi ya? *Plakk* Eeh, salah. Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Misteri

Warning : OC, GaJe deh kayaknya…

Summary : Kakashi diberi misi untuk menyelidiki hilangnya beberapa penduduk desa di suatu hutan misterius, tapi ia tiba-tiba diserang oleh ilusi-ilusi yang mengacaukan pikirannya. My first fic.

Happy Read!

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap melompat-lompat dari satu titik ke titik lainnya dengan sangat cepat. Wajahnya terlihat tegang dilengkapi dengan peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"_Kakashi…Apakah…Apakah kamu tak mau memeluk Okaa-sanmu sebelum pergi…?"_

Terngiang ditelinganya suara merdu seorang perempuan. "AAAAARRGGGHH..!" pemuda itu semakin terlihat tegang ketika muncul suara bisikan itu.

"_Kakashi…Kakashi…Kakashi…"_

Bisikan itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Larinya semakin melambat seiring dengan kesadarannya yang terserap habis. Dan ia pun akhirnya menyerah.

Kegelapan pun menyelimutinya.

_Ia melihat dirinya sendiri sedang berdiri ditengah kerumunan orang ang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya._

"_Kakashi, apakah kamu tak mau memeluk Okaa-san mu sebelum pergi?"_

_Terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita. Kakashi berbalik dan mencari di mana asal suara itu._

"_Tidak, aku kan sudah besar, jadi tidak perlu memeluk Okaa-san lagi."_

_Lalu terdengar lagi suara seorang anak laki-laki. Kakashi berusaha mencari asal suara itu. Tapi, ditengah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang itu, ia tak bisa menemukan asal suara itu. Meskipun suara itu terdengar sangat jelas ditelinganya._

_Terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut keperakan sama sepertinya, berlari dengan wajah cerianya menuju kearahnya._

"_Kakashi…Kakashi…Kakashi…"_

_SET!_

"_Akh!"_

_Tiba-tiba kerumunan orang itu lenyap dan tepat didepan matanya, seorang perempuan paruh baya berambut hitam bersimbah darah._

"_OKAA–SAN!" Anak laki-laki itu berteriak dan langsung membantu perempuan itu untuk duduk._

"_Kakashi…kenapa kamu tidak mau memeluk Okaa-sanmu?" Tanya perempuan itu dengan tubuh penuh dengan darah._

"_Okaa-san…Jangan mati…" ucap anak itu dengan air mata yang berlinang._

"_Apakah kamu…membenciku? Apakah kamu benci padaku?" Tanya perempuan itu lembut._

_Kakashi hanya diam mematung ditempatnya berdiri sambil menyaksikan kejadian itu._

"_Dasar anak sialan! Apakah kamu membenciku?" Tanya perempuan itu kasar._

"_Tidak…Tidak…TIDAAAK!"_

.

Seorang pria berambut silver terbangun dari tidurnya. Segera saja ia menyentuh kepalanya yang masih terasa sangat berat, diiringi sebuah erangan melompat dari bibir tipisnya.

Pagi yang cerah, dilengkapi dengan suara burung yang berkicau riang.

Meski rasa kantuknya sudah terserap habis, ia tetap tak bisa bangkit. Kepalanya terasa tiga kali lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Ditambah rasa nyeri pada tubuhnya yang membuatnya semakin merasa tak berdaya.

"Dimana…?" gumamnya pelan.

Kakashi berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Dengan segenap kekuatan ia berusaha untuk duduk, tetap saja tidak bisa.

Akhirnya ia pun menyerah pada kondisinya sekarang. Hanya menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

_Tap…tap…tap…tap…_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang pelan.

_Tap…tap…tap…tap…_

Suara itu semakin mendekat menuju sebuah ruangan yang Kakashi tempati sekarang.

_Tap…tap…tap…tap…tep._

Langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat didepan ruangan yang cukup luas untuk sebuah kamar itu.

_Cklek. _

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu dibuka perlahan.

Seorang bertubuh tinggi dengan yukata laki-laki berwarna putih terlihat dibalik pintu yang masih terbuka setengah itu.

Seseorang–atau bisa disebut pemuda–itu masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam ruangan–atau bisa juga disebut kamar–itu. Rambutnya berwarna putih panjang dan diikat ekor kuda kebelakang. Rambutnya bukan berwarna keperakan seperti yang dimiliki Kakashi. Tapi putih polos layaknya salju.

"Hum? Kau sudah bangun, ya?" tanyanya dengan suara barithon khas laki-laki dewasa.

Kakashi hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati ranjang yang dipakai Kakashi, dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau sangat beruntung. Jika saja adikku tidak menemukanmu di pinggir hutan kabut merah tiga hari lalu, kau pasti sudah mati sekarang." Ucap pemuda berambut putih panjang itu ringan.

"A…apa? Hu-hutan kabut merah? Tiga hari lalu?" Tanya Kakashi semakin bingung.

"Ya, tiga hari lalu, kau ditemukan adikku di pinggir hutan yang disana itu," jawab pemuda itu sambil menunjuk arah Barat Daya.

Kakashi hanya mendengarkan sambil mencerna perlahan-lahan kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda itu.

"Kau sedang pingsan dengan luka yang lumayan parah di sekujur tubuhmu. Lalu adikku membawamu kemari dan mengobati semua luka-lukamu." Jelas pemuda itu.

Kakashi baru sadar dari tadi ia tak mengecek keadaan tubuhnya.

Dengan susah payah Kakashi menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyibak selimut putih itu dan mengintip keadaan tubuhnya.

Oh, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati tubuhnya memakai kimono laki-laki putih. Padahal sebelum ia pingsan, ia masih memakai baju ninjanya. Dan baru disadarinya juga, wajahnya yang..ehm..Kawaii itu juga tidak ditutupi sehelai benang pun.

'_Terinjak-injak sudah harga diriku…Apakah aku masih perjaka_(?)_?'_ batin Kakashi.

'_Apakah…adiknya laki-laki, atau perempuan? Kalau laki-laki masih mending… Eh, katanya tadi dia membawaku kesini, berarti dia laki-laki, kan?' _batin Kakashi lagi.

'_Eh, tapi kalau adiknya YAOI trus gimana…?' _

'_Owh, Kami-sama bagaimana kalau ke-perjaka-an_(?)_ku sudah diambil_(?)_?'_ batin Kakashi panik.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya dan berharap tak berpikir aneh-aneh.

"Oh ya, kalau kau mau bertemu adikku, di mungkin sedang ada di halaman belakang istana bersama ikan-ikan Koi-nya." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Is-istana…?" gumam Kakashi kaget.

Pemuda itu memukul keningnya dengan telapak tangan. "Uh, aku lupa mengatakan padamu… Namaku Fukuto Hibara. Ini adalah istana milik kami–aku dan adikku–Shiroi Bara." Ucap pemuda itu.

Shiroi Bara? Mawar Putih? Kakashi tak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Ia hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Kau pasti belum pernah dengar, ya? Yah, kerajaan ini dulunya adalah kerajaan yang besar dan makmur." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Sejak kerajaan kami berperang dengan kerajaan seberang, kerajaan Kuroi Bara, rakyat berpindah tempat ke tempat lain karena kehidupan mereka disini yang sudah tak menjanjikan kebahagiaan lagi." Terusnya.

"Kerajaan ini berangsur sepi dan akhirnya hanya tinggal anggota kerajaan saja yang hidup di negeri ini setelah perang usai. Kami adalah pewaris kerajaan ini ketika ayah dan ibu kami meninggal saat kami masih sangat kecil." Ucapnya lagi.

"Kami diurus oleh seorang pelayan yang sangat setia sampai kami sudah cukup dewasa. Tapi pelayan kami itu meninggal beberapa tahun lalu karena sudah tua. Dan sekarang, kami hanya tinggal berdua." Ia menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Kalian…hanya tinggal berdua? Kalian tidak pernah keluar dari sini?" Tanya Kakashi sambil berusaha duduk dan di bantu oleh Fukuto.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kami harus menjaga istana ini sampai akhir hayat kami." Jawab Fukuto.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian menghasilkan...ehm...menghasilkan keturunan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hum? Eerr... entahlah, umur kami saja baru 17 tahun. Kami belum memikirkan itu." Jawab Fukuto.

"Tujuh belas tahun?" gumam Kakashi.

"Hwaah, aku lupa. Namamu siapa? Dari tadi kita ngobrol kesana kemari tapi belum saling mengenal," ucap Fukuto sambil nyengir lebar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Namaku...Kakashi Hatake," Jawab Kakashi.

"Aah...Kakashi, ya? Boleh kupanggil begitu?" tanya Fukuto. Dan dijawab anggukan saja oleh Kakashi.

"Kau sudah bisa jalan? Sudah lapar, kan?" tanya Fukuto memegangi perutnya yang sudah berdisko.

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kubantu kau berjalan sampai ke ruang makan. Fuuh...lapar aku," ucap Fukuto sambil membantu Kakashi agar bangkit dari duduknya. Fukuto membantu Kakashi untuk berjalan.

Mereka berjalan melewati lorong yang panjang berlantaikan kayu. Suara langkah kaki Fukuto dan Kakashi menggema di lorong itu.

Mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan sebuah meja yang panjang dan bantal-bantal untuk tempat duduk di sekitar meja rendah itu. Dimeja itu sudah disiapkan berbagai macam makanan yang sudah siap untuk dimakan. Dan makanan kesukaan Kakashi, Sup Miso juga terhidang di situ.

Fukuto membawa Kakashi duduk di sebelah kiri tempat duduk utama, tempat duduknya.

"Waah, sepertinya enak masakan adikku. Eh, dia sudah makan belum? Hum, dasar anak itu, ikan Koi saja yang diurus. Dirinya sendiri dilupakannya." Gumam Fukuto.

'_Masakan adiknya? Jangan-jangan...jangan-jangan...adiknya itu...BANCI?'_ batin Kakashi sambil komat-kamit gaje dalam hati.

Fukuto berjalan menuju pintu geser yang sangat besar yang terletak di depan Kakashi dan membukanya.

Terlihat halaman yang sangat luas, dilengkapi sebuah kolam ikan yang lumayan luas. Di pinggir kolam itu terlihat sepasang getta*.

Terlihat seorang yang tinggi dan berperawakan hampir sama dengan Fukuto hanya lebih pendek sedikit dan lebih ramping sedang berdiri membelakangi Kakashi ditengah kolam dengan rambut putih panjangnya yang diikat ekor kuda sama dengan Fukuto.

Sosok itu terlihat membungkuk dan mencelupkan jari tangan kanannya ke dalam kolam. Ikan-ikan Koi segera mengerumuninya dan berebut makanan yang diberikan sang majikan. Ia mengenakan yukata perempuan berwarna putih dengan motif bunga teratai. Kakinya terendam air kolam yang jernih itu setinggi lutut.

Kakashi sempat terpana melihat orang itu. Semua pikiran negatif tentang dirinya sudah menguap dan hilang entah kemana.

Fukuto tersenyum lembut ketika melihat orang itu. "Imouto," panggilnya pada orang itu.

Orang itu menoleh perlahan ke arah Fukuto.

"Kau sudah lupa waktu, rupanya. Kau sudah satu jam berdiri disitu. Apakah kau tidak lelah? Tidak lapar?" tanya Fukuto.

Orang itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan perlahan ke arah Fukuto. Sekarang terlihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang cantik beserta kulitnya yang putih layaknya salju. Kaki gadis itu menapak perlahan pinggiran kolam yang terbuat dari batu sungai yang lumayan besar.

Ia kemudian memakai gettanya dan berjalan dengan anggun menuju ruang makan itu.

"Aniki, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa mengatur waktuku sendiri." Ucap orang itu halus, namun terlihat jelas ketegasan di suaranya itu.

"Ya, ya, ya, tapi kamu tetap adikku, kan?" ucap Fukuto.

"Aniki hanya lahir 10 detik lebih cepat dariku. Bukan berarti aku harus diatur-atur seperti itu." Ucap perempuan itu dengan suara merdu nan tegasnya sambil melewati Fukuto.

Fukuto tertawa kecil. "Ya, tapi jangan lupakan 10 detik itu." Ucap Fukuto sambil tersenyum.

Perempuan itu sempat bertatap mata sebentar dengan Kakashi. Tapi ia tetap meneruskan jalannya dan duduk dihadapan Kakashi. Fukuto juga ikut duduk di tempat duduk utama.

"Nah, Kakashi, kau pasti belum mengenal Fukumi. Dia adalah adik yang kuceritakan padamu itu. Oh ya, ayo perkenalkan dirimu," ucap Fukuto.

"Eh, i-iya, namaku Kakashi Hatake." Ucap Kakashi.

"Kau...ninja." ucap Fukumi.

"Eh?" Fukuto agak kaget.

"Iya, se-sebenarnya aku..." gumam Kakashi.

"Ada urusan apa seorang ninja pergi ke hutan kabut merah?" tanya Fukumi penuh selidik.

"Imouto, jangan terlalu dingin begitu pada tamu kita ini." Tegur Fukuto.

"Sebenarnya, aku mendapat misi dari Nona Hokage untuk menyelidiki hilangnya beberapa penduduk desa yang hilang secara misterius di hutan itu."

"Hilang secara misterius?" tanya Fukuto. Fukumi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ya, kami baru mendapat laporan sekitar sebulan yang lalu kalau beberapa penduduk, tepatnya sudah 12 orang hilang secara misterius ketika melewati pinggiran hutan itu." Jawab Kakashi.

"Apakah gadis?" tanya Fukuto.

"Ah, iya. Gadis-gadis yang masih perawan." Jawab Kakashi.

Fukuto terlihat terkejut, sementara Fukumi menatap horor Kakashi.

"Imouto, mulai sekarang, kamu jangan keluar dari istana, mengerti?" ucap Fukuto serius. Suasana menjadi tegang. Fukumi lalu mengangguk pelan.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Kakashi, tolong ceritakan detailnya." Pinta Fukuto.

"Uuh, ya, semua gadis-gadis itu berumur 17-18 tahunan. Mereka menghilang saat bulan purnama, dan mayatnya sama sekali belum ditemukan." Ucap Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Saat bulan purnama?" gumam Fukuto.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kakashi yang makin bingung karena dari tadi pertanyaannya tidak juga dijawab.

"Kakashi, kamu tahu kan legenda Putih yang baik dan Hitam yang jahat?"(ini cuma hasil ngarang author =_=")Tanya Fukuto.

Kakashi jadi tambah bingung. Apa hubungannya? Dan akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk.

"Aniki, acara makan kita bagaimana?" tanya Fukumi mengingatkan.

Fukuto menepuk jidadnya. "Hum, baiklah. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, baru cerita." Ucap Fukuto sambil tersenyum ramah, meski tersirat kecemasan di balik senyum yang terukir di wajah tampannya itu.

Mereka makan ditemani hening.

Kakashi merasa sangat canggung berada di ruangan itu. Ia hanya makan dengan perlahan. Tak seperti cara makannya yang biasanya super cepat.

Fukumi menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat. Ia lalu menunggu kakaknya selesai makan.

Setelah Kakashi dan Fukuto selesai makan, Fukumi membereskan meja makan. Sementara Fukuto cuci piring. Ya, sejak pelayan mereka satu-satunya meninggal, mereka harus mengerjakan semua urusan rumah tangga berdua.

Dan sepertinya mereka sudah membagi tugas masing-masing. Contohnya, Fukumi beres-beres meja makan, masak, ngasih makan semua peliharaan mereka setiap hari(banyak loh peliharaannya ga cuma ikan Koi aja), beresin kamar, dan semuanya yang termasuk beres-beres adalah tugas Fukumi.

Sementara tugas kakaknya adalah bersih-bersih. Contohnya, cuci piring, cuci baju, nyapu seluruh ruangan istana, bersih-bersih toilet, dan semua tugas yang termasuk bersih-bersih adalah tugas Fukuto. *loh, loh, kok jadi nyambung ke sini, seh? Bukannya tadi kita sedang membicarakan tent..- #PLAAK! BANYAK BACOT LOE!

Selesai dengan tugas mereka, Fukuto mengajak adiknya dan Kakashi untuk masuk ke ruang perpustakaan.

Di dalam, ia langsung mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ah, ini dia."

TBC

HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!

Fic pertamaku nih senpai-senpai semua, jangan flame dulu yaah?

ARIGATTOU,

REVIEW PLEASE? ^_^


	2. Putih

Author : Libur tlah tiba, libur tlah tiba, hatiku gembira!

ALL : *Sweetdroped*

Author : *tetep nyanyi-nyanyi gaje*

Kakashi : Hei, Author, dah mulai!

Author : Eh, maap!

ALL : *Double Sweetdroped*

Kakashi : Oh ya, Authornya BAKKA! Kok Chap 1 kemaren aku dibikin OOC sih?! *nyiapin Chidori*

Author : *pundung dipojokan* Gomen, Kakashi-san! Anya masih BARU! *nangis*

ALL : *Triple Sweetdroped*

Fukuto : Karena Author masih nangis+pundung tuh dipojokan, lebih baik kita langsung ke cerita saja, ya?

**CHAPTER 2 : Putih**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Misteri, Romance

Warning : OC, OOC, GaJe deh kayaknya…

Summary : Kakashi diberi misi untuk menyelidiki hilangnya beberapa penduduk desa di suatu hutan misterius, tapi ia tiba-tiba diserang oleh ilusi-ilusi yang mengacaukan pikirannya. My first fic.

Happy read!

_Selesai dengan tugas mereka, Fukuto mengajak adiknya dan Kakashi untuk masuk ke ruang perpustakaan._

_Di dalam, ia langsung mencari-cari sesuatu. _

"_Ah, ini dia."_

_._

Fukumi mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat sebuah buku tua yang dipegang Fukuto.

"Ini, buku yang ditulis si Putih dalam legenda." Ucap Fukuto sambil mengangkat buku tua itu.

"A-apa, jadi, legenda itu nyata?" gumam Kakashi.

"Tentu saja, kalau dia tidak nyata, berarti kami pun juga tak mungkin bisa hidup." Jawab Fukuto ringan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kami adalah keturunan si Putih dalam cerita." Jawab Fukumi singkat.

"Na-nani?" Kakashi kaget.

BLARRR!

"Apa yang..."

BLARRR!

Lantai yang mereka pijak bergetar.

"FUKUMI! CEPAT KEMARI!" teriak Fukuto menarik adiknya ke balik tubuh rampingnya.

Kakashi bersiaga. Sakit di tubuhnya sudah berkurang sejak ia selesai makan.(Ooh, ternyata Kakashi-san lapar ya?#PLAKK!)

BLARRR!

Tembok terluar perpustakaan itu runtuh. Cahaya Matahari merayap masuk ke dalam, diikuti bayangan seorang berambut panjang yang membelakangi cahaya Matahari itu.

Sosok itu berjongkok di atas makhluk–ato bukan?–seperti burung raksasa berwarna putih.

Ia menyeringai. Sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam jubahnya.

"Hai, un. Tak ku sangka ternyata bangunan ini kuat juga, un. Butuh 3x ledakan C4 untuk menghancurkan tembok besar ini, un." Ucap sosok itu begitu terlihat jelas wajahnya yang setengah cewek setengah cowok(?).

"Siapa kau?" tanya Fukuto tegas.

"Siapa aku, un? Aku DEIDARA, un!" ucap seseorang dengan gender setengah-setengah(?) itu dengan menekankan kata 'Deidara'.(Noordin M Top dan anak buahnya bersorak. Author : dasar maniak ledakan...*BUM!)

"Siapa..?" gumam Kakashi _sweetdrop_ berjamaah dengan Fukuto dan Fukumi.

"Kami kemari untuk _menjemput_ Hibara-hime." Ucap makhluk–Author juga ga yakin dengan status orang ini–dengan tubuh membungkuk.

Fukuto langsung bersiaga.

Deidara melempar sesuatu ke arah Fukuto.

Bum! (Ledakan dengan skala kecil)

Tapi Fukuto dengan cepat menghindar sambil melindungi Fukumi.

"Hei! Leader memerintahkan untuk _menjemput_ Hibara-hime dalam keadaan sehat wal'afiat(?) tahu!" teriak makhluk dengan tubuh membungkuk itu.

"Iya, iya un. Danna un tak usah khawatir tentang kesehatan(?) Hibara-hime un. Bom yang tadi itu berskala kecil un." Jelas Deidara dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Tapi tetap saja berbahaya!" sangkal makhluk yang ternyata bernama Sasori itu.

"Tidak berbahaya, Sasori no Danna un!" bela Deidara.

Sementara makhluk-makhluk aneh ini bertengkar, Fukumi sudah memikirkan suatu siasat.

"Aniki," ucap Fukumi pelan.

Fukuto menoleh ke Fukumi. Sementara Fukumi memberikan tatapan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka berdua.

Fukuto hanya mengangguk.

Fukumi langsung menarik Kakashi dan berlari dari ruangan itu.

"Hei!" teriak Kakashi ketika tangannya ditarik tiba-tiba oleh Fukumi.

Mereka terus berlari menuju sebuah lorong.

"Aduh!" Kakashi tersandung kimono yang dipakainya. Fukumi cuma menatap datar Kakashi yang berdiri setelah terjatuh.

Ia kembali menariknya berlari di lorong itu. Lorong itu mengantarkan mereka pada sebuah ruangan atau kamar yang ditempati Kakashi tadi pagi.

Fukumi membuka pintu, dan langsung menarik Kakashi ke dalam.

Ia mengambil baju yang dipakai Kakashi ketika ia menemukannya tiga hari lalu. Kemudian menyerahkannya ke Kakashi.

"Cepat pakai." Perintahnya datar pada Kakashi.

"Eh? T-tapi..."

"Pakai saja sekarang!" perintah Fukumi yang menyadari Kakashi tak akan bisa bertarung dengan menggunakan kimono.

Kakashi segera melepas bajunya dan menggantinya dengan baju ninjanya dengan cepat. Sementara Fukumi hanya menatapnya datar. Walau ada semburat tipis dipipinya.

Setelah Kakashi selesai, Fukumi langsung menariknya lagi ke halaman belakang.

Sampai di taman yang terletak di halaman belakang Istana, Fukumi langsung menarik Kakashi ke sebuah kandang. Mereka masuk dan terlihat dua ekor kuda berwarna hitam dan putih.

Fukumi melepas ikatan Kuda yang berwarna putih. Ia lalu menariknya ke luar kandang.

"Kau mau naik, atau..." ucap Fukumi tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hutan Kabut Merah." Jawab Fukumi datar tanpa melihat wajah Kakashi.

"Eh?" Kakashi kaget.

"Mau ikut, atau tetap disini?" tanya Fukumi datar,

"B–baiklah...tapi, bagaimana dengan kakakmu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aniki tak akan mati semudah itu."

Fukumi memacu kudanya menuju gerbang belakang Istana.

"Jangan lari!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Sementara Kakashi dan Fukumi tak mengindahkan teriakan itu.

SET!

"Ugh!" Sebuah jarum beracun hampir mengenai Fukumi. Tapi meleset dan mengenai ikat rambut Fukumi. Membuat rambutnya sekarang terurai bebas.

Jarum-jarum beracun mulai menghujani mereka berdua. Sekali lagi sebuah jarum beracun hampir mengenai Fukumi. Tapi masih meleset, dan akhirnya mengenai kuda yang dinaiki Fukumi.

Fukumi melompat dari kudanya. Matanya menatap kuda putih kesayangannya itu. "Gomen..." ucapnya pelan lalu mulai berlari bersama Kakashi.

Mereka terus dikejar oleh pria yang bernama Sasori itu, sampai Hutan Kabut Merah sudah terlihat didepan mata.

Kakashi menatap ragu hutan itu. Fukumi menyadarinya dan langsung menarik Kakashi masuk ke dalam hutan itu.

Sasori mengumpat pelan ketika melihat mereka berdua–nekat–masuk ke hutan yang cukup membuatnya bergidik walaupun hanya melihatnya dari jauh.

.

"Hibara-san!" Kakashi berteriak memanggil wanita didepannya yang sejak beberapa menit lalu terus menariknya ke tengah hutan berkabut yang cukup mengerikan itu.

Fukumi menghentikan langkah kakinya dan mengendurkan pegangan tangannya di lengan Kakashi.

Kakashi memperhatikan sekeliling. Hutan itu tetap terlihat gelap walaupun di siang hari. Pohon-pohon yang besar dan rimbun menghalangi cahaya matahari untuk menerangi hutan itu.

Suasana sunyi senyap dan angin dingin yang berhembus pelan menambah kesan horor tempat itu.

"Saat malam..." Fukumi memecah hening. "...kabut merah selalu menyelimuti hutan ini." Ucap Fukumi meneruskan kalimatnya. "Karena itulah kami menyebut hutan ini 'Hutan Kabut Merah'." Jelasnya.

Angin dingin membelai pipi Fukumi dan menyapu kulitnya yang putih sepucat salju. Membuat rambutnya melambai pelan.

"Apa kau tahu," ucap Fukumi pelan. "Hutan ini...akan membunuh siapa saja...siapa saja yang masuk...pertama kali." Ucapnya lagi.

"Ng?" gumam Kakashi agak kaget.

"Jika kau...pertama kali masuk kemari, maka...seharusnya tiga hari lalu kau hanya tersisa tubuhmu saja." Ucap Fukumi menoleh pada Kakashi dan menatapnya tajam dengan irisnya yang tadinya berwarna keemasan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi biru langit.

Kakashi hanya terkejut dan heran. _'Nani?'_ batinnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Fukumi bertanya seolah mengintrograsi pria didepannya. Matanya terus menatap tajam mata Kakashi.

'_Tunggu...'_ Kakashi menyadari sesuatu.

"Tapi...kalau aku masuk untuk kedua kalinya saat itu, berarti aku harusnya sudah mati saat pertama kali masuk 'kan?" bela Kakashi.

"Kau..." Fukumi langsung meraih topeng Kakashi.

"Apa yang kau..." Kakashi hampir berteriak, tapi topengnya sudah terbuka oleh tangan mungil Fukumi.

Fukumi menatap lekat wajah itu. Tangannya perlahan meraih pipi Kakashi dan membelainya lembut.

"Shiro..." mata biru itu berkaca-kaca.

_TES_

Air bening terjatuh dari kelopak mata Fukumi.

_BRUKK!_

Tubuh mungil itu pasti sukses mencium tanah jika saja tangan kokoh Kakashi tak segera menangkapnya.

"Hibara-san!" Kakashi panik.

Desahan segera melompat dari bibir tipis Fukumi. Perlahan, kelopak mata Fukumi terbuka memperlihatkan iris keemasan miliknya. Ya, irisnya kembali berubah ke warna semula.

"Apa...yang terjadi?" tanya Fukumi lemah. Matanya menemukan wajah Kakashi yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Sejenak pipinya merona tipis, tapi segera hilang.

Kakashi menyadari rona itu juga jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat. Ia mundur dan membantu Fukumi untuk berdiri.

"Kau tadi seperti...kerasukan?" gumam Kakashi.

Fukumi memperhatikan sekeliling. "Kita...ditengah hutan?" gumamnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Bukannya kau yang menarikku kesini?" tanya Kakashi.

"Nani?" kaget Fukumi yang langsung menoleh ke Kakashi yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau menarikku kemari dan tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau orang yang pertama kali masuk kemari pastilah mati." Ucap Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Fukumi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau tidak ingat ketika bilang 'Jika kau...pertama kali masuk kemari, maka...seharusnya tiga hari lalu kau hanya tersisa tubuhmu saja.'?" Tanya Kakashi mengulangi kata-kata Fukumi.

Fukumi makin bingung. "Apakah aku yang mengatakan itu? Tidak mungkin."

"Lalu, apa yang kau ingat?" tanya Kakashi.

Fukumi terdiam sampai bibirnya menggumamkan kata, "Tidak ada,"

"Lalu kau meraih topengku dan melepaskannya. Setelahnya, kau menggumamkan 'Shiro...' lalu menangis. Lalu kau ambruk dan seperti lupa segalanya." Cerita Kakashi singkat.

"Tidak mungkin. Tapi tunggu, Shiro?" tanya Fukumi.

"Yah, kau... tiba-tiba menyentuh pipiku... dan..." Kakashi menyentuh pipinya yang merona.

Fukumi sekali lagi dibuat kaget. Tapi mata Kakashi seakan meyakinkannya kalau yang dikatakannya tadi memang benar.

"Dan apa?" tanya Fukumi datar.

"K-kau menggumamkan 'Shiro...' dan menangis." Jelas Kakashi gelagapan.

Fukumi berusaha mencerna penjelasan Kakashi barusan. Yah, kalau dipikir, pipinya memang terasa basah.

Tapi…

"Shiro?"

**TBC**

Author : Satu persatu misteri akan segera terungkap! Masih penasaran ,kan? *Muncul dengan wajah gosong dan baju compang-camping

Kakashi : Kalau dipikir, aku yang paling tak tahu apa-apa disini.

Fukuto : Lalu bagaimana denganku, Authorrrr?!

Author : ? eh, maap, Fukuto-kun! Saya melupakanmu! Tapi tenang aja, kamu pasti akan muncul! Diakhir, tapi...

Fukuto : Nani?! Meninggalkan adikku sendirian dengan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya?!

Author : Kakashi-san baik kok, Oh, iya balas rippiu!

**Meilin Hanamiya**

Kakashi : AUTHORRR! Ini semua karena dirimu!*nunjuk Author*

Author : *BLUHS* Iya,iya! gomen! Karena ini juga penampilan saya menjadi seperti ini.*nunjuk bajunya yang compang-camping* Tapi makasih untuk rippiunya, Hanamiya-san! ^^

**Berlian Cahyadi**

Author : ARIGATTOU! Makasih untuk rippiunya, Cahyadi-san!^^

**danDogoier**

Fukumi : Ya, memang Chap kemaren Author sengaja membuat alurnya cepat. Karena Author sadar ini fic Multy-Chap. Kalau gak cepet-cepet nanti takutnya malah gak Complete.

Author : Fukumi-chan benar! Tapi gimana untuk Chap 2 ini? Apa alurnya masih kecepetan? Makasih untuk rippiunya, Dan-san!^^

.

Author : Fiuuh... Chap 2 panjaaaang! Tapi chap seterusnya bakalan lebih panjang lagi!

Fukuto : Sepertinya kemunculanku masih lama, ya?

Fukumi : Aniki, maaf meninggalkanmu.

Author : Ya! sampai jumpa di Chap depan!

ALL : REVIEW PLEASE?!


	3. Awal

Akhirnya bisa apdet! Anya benar-benar ga nyangka bisa apdet ditengah tugas sekolah yang menggunung...

Kalau saja Anya bukan ketua osis...

Yak! Happy Read!

Chapter 3 : Awal

Seorang pria duduk menghadap cahaya matahari yang menerangi sebagian lorong itu. Matanya terpejam menikmati angin yang membelai lembut pipinya. Rambut _oranji_nya melambai pelan tertiup angin.

"Leader-sama,"

Matanya terbuka. Pria itu menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang wanita cantik berambut biru gelap menatap kearahnya.

"Berita buruk?" tanya pria itu.

"Hibara-hime masuk ke hutan terlarang itu." Ucap wanita itu.

"Aah, sayang sekali. Padahal kukira akan lebih mudah."

"..."

"Yaah, apa boleh buat." Pria itu berdiri dari duduknya. "Kurasa tua bangka itu akan marah."

.

"Apa belum ada kabar?" seorang pria tua dengan jubah kebesarannya duduk dibalik meja kantornya.

"Masih belum," ucap seorang pria disebelahnya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan Kakashi?" gumam pria tua itu.

.

Hutan berkabut mengerikan ini memang terlihat sangat–amat–mencekam di malam hari.

Hening...

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" terdengar suara pria.

"Sama denganmu." Dan terdengar lagi suara seorang wanita.

"Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Tidak ada."

Sunyi...

"Apa ada sesuatu yang berubah dariku saat aku…'kerasukan'?"

"Umh, tidak ada... eh! Saat kau 'kerasukan', matamu berubah warna menjadi biru langit."

"Berubah?"

Kakashi mengangguk kecil.

"Lalu, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Tidur."

"Eh?"

Meski sang wanita sudah terlelap, sang pria masih tetap terjaga. Sampai kesadarannya perlahan-lahan berkurang.

.

Sinar Matahari mulai merayap masuk melalui celah dedaunan. Ya, meski sangat rimbun pepohonan di hutan itu, tetap saja ada celah untuk sinar Matahari, kan?

Ya, dan cahaya yang merambat masuk itu menyorot kelopak mata milik sang Hatake muda. Segera matanya mengerjap memperlihatkan iris tajam miliknya.

Matanya segera mencari sosok wanita beriris keemasan yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya beberapa hari ini. Siluet wanita itu terlihat sedang duduk di akar pohon besar.

Wanita itu membelakanginya. Rambutnya melambai pelan. Dan kulit pucatnya terlihat bercahaya diterpa sinar matahari.

Terpesona.

Hatake muda itu bangkit dan mulai berjalan pelan menuju sang wanita.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Langkahnya terhenti. Kaget. Semasa hidupnya hanya wanita–yang bahkan bukan ninja–didepannya saja yang bisa menyadari langkah kakinya. Mungkin kalau Hokage-sama itu wajar. Tapi kalau seorang wanita yang umurnya bahkan lebih muda darinya bisa menyadarinya, itu tanda tanya.

Wanita itu menoleh. Matanya berkilau memantulkan cahaya matahari.

"Sebenarnya, aku punya rencana." Ucapnya.

"..."

Fukumi mengerutkan alisnya. "Hei, apa yang kau lihat?" Fukumi menoleh kearah pandangan Kakashi. Tak ada apapun.

Kakashi masih memperhatikan Fukumi. "HEI." Suara Fukumi menyadarkan Kakashi.

"Uh?"

"Aku. Punya. Rencana." Ucap Fukumi penuh penekanan.

"Aa?" sepertinya sulit bagi Kakashi mencerna kata-kata Fukumi setelah _pemandangan_ tadi.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Fukumi. Alisnya berkerut menampakkan wajah kesal.

"Kau ninja negara apa?" tanya Fukumi dengan perempatan yang masih terlihat jelas di dahinya.

"Eh? Uh? A-aku? Aku ninja negara Api,"

"Bisakah kau membawaku kesana?" Fukumi mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Mungkin bisa, kamuflase, kan?"

"Ya,"

"Tapi, bagaimana keluar dari sini?"

"Kau ingat saat aku...kerasukan?"

"Umm, ya,"

Fukumi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kakashi. Sementara Kakashi mundur sedikit.

"Menurutmu apa yang membuatku kerasukan?"

"E-entahlah..."

Fukumi menjauhkan wajahnya. "Sangat konyol." Desisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar dengan cara_ku_ masuk?"

"Hm? Maksudmu melompat-lompat seperti itu?"

"Ya, kita keluar dengan cara ninja."

Kakashi membelakangi Fukumi dan berjongkok didepannya.

"Apa?"

"Naik."

"Tidak akan."

Kakashi berdiri lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku memaksa."

"Jangan lanca– KYAAA!"

Kakashi menggendong Fukumi ala bridal style lalu langsung melompat ke atas dahan salah satu pohon besar.

"Sudah kubilang aku memaksa."

"Sialan." Fukumi memukul pelan dada Kakashi. Meski marah tapi ia sadar jika ia dilepaskan sekarang, mungkin separuh tulang di tubuhnya akan remuk atau patah.

Kakashi mulai melompat dari satu titik ke titik lainnya.

Beberapa menit melompat-lompat, Kakashi mulai risih. Ia yakin akan mendapatkan death glare gadis yang sekarang digendongnya jika ia sampai mengendurkan pegangannya. Dan lebih parah lagi jika ia menjatuhkannya.

Dilain sisi, jantungnya mulai berdetak tak beraturan. Meski maskernya menutupi rona di wajahnya dengan baik, tetap saja. Ia tak pernah berdekatan sedekat ini dengan seorang wanita pun.

Tapi gadis yang sedang digendongnya ini malah mengeratkan pegangannya dan meyandarkan kepalanya ke bahunya.

Keringat meluncur turun dari pelipis Kakashi.

"Apa aku berat?" tanya Fukumi.

"Tidak, hanya saja..."

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Kau lebih ringan dari yang kupikirkan,"

Seberkas cahaya terlihat. Menandakan jalan keluar sudah didepan mata. Kakashi mempercepat lompatannya.

Mereka keluar dari hutan itu.

Ketika menapakkan kaki diluar hutan itu, Ekspresi wajah Kakashi langsung kaget.

Pintu gerbang Konoha? Tidak mungkin...

"Hei, Kakashi." Sapa Kotetsu.

Kakashi berhenti melamun. Ia baru sadar masih menggendong Fukumi. Segera ia menurunkan Fukumi.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Izumo.

"Informan terpercaya." Jawab Kakashi cepat.

"Oh,"

Kakashi berbalik disusul Fukumi.

"Bagaimana hutan itu...?"

"Kita pikirkan nanti."

"Kalau begitu, kita ke kantor Hokage saja." Kakashi menarik tangan Fukumi.

"Berhenti!" teriak Fukumi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita...jalan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mau kugendong lagi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu mengapa?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Kakashi menarik tangan Fukumi lagi.

Mereka memasuki kawasan kios-kios kecil. Beberapa ninja yang mengenal Kakashi menatapnya heran. Kakashi memang tak mempedulikannya. Tapi Fukumi merasa risih.

"Bisa pelan-pelan?" tanya Fukumi.

"Tidak. Aku harus segera melapor." Ucap Kakashi.

"Aku memperlambatmu?"

Kakashi berhenti. "Bukan begitu," ucapnya.

"Kalau kau mau cepat melapor, kau duluan saja." Ucap Fukumi melepaskan pegangan tangan Kakashi.

"Tapi–"

"Tidak apa. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar lalu menyusulmu."

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana kau tahu letak kantor Hokage?"

"Aku pasti tahu. Aku ini tidak bodoh."

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati." Kakashi langsung melesat pergi.

Kakashi mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tak ingin Fukumi hilang saat ia pergi.

_Mengapa?_

Sejenak batinnya bertanya. Ya, mungkin karena ia tak ingin informasi untuk misi hilang? Tidak, bukan hanya itu.

Setibanya di kantor Hokage, ia langsung lari dengan kecepatan yang ia punya. Mengetuk pintu, dan mendengar kata 'masuk' dari dalam.

Ia langsung masuk.

"Oh, kau Kakashi." Seorang pria tua duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

"Hokage-sama,"

"Hmm, bagaimana misimu?"

"Sebenarnya, misiku belum terselesaikan."

"Lalu, mengapa kau kembali?"

"Karena terlalu berbahaya untuk tetap disana."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memiliki seorang informan. Dia sangat terancam jiwanya jika terus berada disana. Karena itu, aku membawanya kemari."

"Lalu, mana dia?"

"Tadi, aku mau membawanya kemari, tapi dia bilang ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Jadi ia memintaku untuk duluan kesini. Apa Hokage-sama ingin aku membawanya kesini?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau segera mencarinya. Kurasa ia sedikit punya masalah dalam perjalanannya kesini." Ucap Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage ketiga Negara Api.

"Masalah?"

"Kuharap kau cepat. Jika tidak, berandalan itu akan _memakannya_ _hidup-hidup_(tau kan maksudnya Hokage-sama?)."

Kakashi tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

Seorang wanita berdiri dengan dikelilingi tiga pria-pria besar dengan dandanan ala _badboy_.

"Manis... ayo bermain bersama kami..." goda salah satu yang bertubuh paling besar.

"Jangan lancang." Fukumi menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ayolaah, jangan malu-malu..." salah seorang dari mereka memegang tangan Fukumi.

SET! BUAGGH! BRUKK!

"Sudah kubilang jangan lancang." Fukumi sudah menjatuhkan salah satu dari mereka.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" mereka berdua menyerang Fukumi.

BUAGH! BUAGH! BRUKK! BRAKK!

Mereka semua tumbang ditangan Fukumi. Tapi, mereka masih bangkit dan mengeluarkan kunai.

Mereka mulai menyerang lagi. Tapi meskipun menggunakan kunai, sulit bagi mereka mengenai Fukumi yang gerakannya lincah. Tiga laki-laki bersenjata melawan satu perempuan tanpa senjata apapun.

Tentu saja Fukumi mulai kewalahan.

SRET

"Ugh," tangan Fukumi mulai mengeluarkan darah. "Sialan." Umpatnya.

"Hehehe, sekarang bagaimana, nona manis? Kau pasti mau ikut kami, kan?"

Pria dengan tubuh paling besar mendekat dan memegang tangan Fukumi.

SET

"AKH!" tangan berandalan itu sukses mengeluarkan darah.

"BERANINYA KALIAN MELUKAI FUKUMI!"

Fukumi menoleh ke asal suara. Kakashi berdiri diatas sebuah pagar kayu.

Kakashi meloncat ke depan Fukumi.

"Siapa kau, seenaknya mengganggu kesenangan kami?" tanya pria dengan tubuh paling besar.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Pernahkah kalian mendengar siapa Jounin terhebat di Konoha ini? Dan siapa Copy Ninja yang terkenal itu?" jawab Kakashi.

"Hei, bukankah ia Kakashi Hatake?" bisik salah seorang dari mereka.

Yang bertubuh paling besar langsung terkejut.

"O, ya. Bukankah kalian Genin yang berandal itu?" hina Kakashi.

Mereka masih terkejut. Mengapa seorang Copy Ninja no Kakashi mau melindungi gadis aneh yang mereka temui ini?

"Kuperkenalkan pada kalian, Fukumi Senju tunanganku." ucap Kakashi. Tentu saja ia berbohong.

Mereka makin terkejut.

"Kalian memiliki dua pilihan. Yang pertama, minta maaf pada Fukumi-chan dan mengaku bersalah padaku. Atau, kalian memilih tidak minta maaf dan mendapat hadiah Raikiri dariku?" ancam Kakashi.

Mereka makin ketakutan. Terlalu takut untuk menjawab ancaman Kakashi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," Kakashi membuat segel dengan tangannya dan memunculkan cakra berbentuk petir. "Apa permintaan terakhir kalian?" tanya Kakashi.

"HIIIII! AMPUN!" mereka langsung berlari pergi dari tempat itu.

Kakashi menon-aktifkan Raikirinya. Segera ia berbalik dan memberikan tatapan khawatir untuk Fukumi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Tapi apa maksudmu tu-na-ngan-mu itu, hah?"

"Maaf. Tapi kalau tidak begitu, mereka akan terus menggaggumu."

"Tapi kenapa harus tunanganmu, sih? Sangat konyol."

"Maaf, tapi dengan begitu, setidaknya tak akan ada yang berani mengganggumu, kan?"

Fukumi hanya diam.

Kakashi meraih tangan Fukumi yang terluka. Memperhatikannya dengan serius dan lalu menghela nafas lega.

"Untunglah tidak dalam."

"Tapi sakit."

Kakashi tersenyum lembut dibalik maskernya. "Mau kubawa ke rumah sakit saja?"

"Tidak usah."

"Kalau begitu..." Kakashi mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantongnya. Lalu mengikatkan sapu tangan itu ke tangan Fukumi.

"Nanti kau harus mengobatinya." Ucapnya setelah selesai mengikatkan sapu tangan itu.

Fukumi entah mengapa tetap membiarkan tangannya digenggam Kakashi. Padahal biasanya ia akan menggumamkah 'Jangan lancang' jika tubuhnya dipegang orang selain keluarganya.

"Ayo." Kakashi menarik tangan Fukumi.

"Aku tidak mau berlari."

"_Aku tidak mau berlari."_

Tiba-tiba Fukumi mendengar suaranya sendiri di otaknya. Seperti ia dulu pernah mengatakannya pada seseorang.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau kita jalan?"

"..."

"Hei,"

"Apa?" lamunan Fukumi terhenti.

"Aku tanya, kau mau kita jalan?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah," Kakashi menarik tangan Fukumi agar ia berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"Sakit."

"Uh, Maaf." Kakashi melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Sebenarnya Fukumi malu kalau bergandengan tangan dengan Kakashi.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan sampai Kantor Hokage.

Inilah awalnya. Beberapa peristiwa nantinya pasti akan terjadi. Hanya saja kita harus menunggu untuk itu.

**TBC**

Author : Apudetto!

Fukumi : Kenapa harus ada adegan aku digendong sih? Benci aku..

Kakashi : Gomen, Fukumi-chan. Tuntutan naskah.

Author : Tapi kamu suka, kan, Fukumi-chan?

Fukumi : NGGA!

Author : Haha, o ya! Balas rippiu!

**Meilin Hanamiya**

Author : Ya! Shiro=putih. Untuk siapa Shiro sebenarnya, akan terungkap dengan sendirinya. Ya! Makasih untuk Rippiunya!

**Khairi**

Kakashi : Pertanyaan Khairi-san pasti sudah terjawab di Chap ini, kan? Dan, ya. Jurus saya memang Raikiri. Author memang pelupa...

Author : Ne! Arigattou untuk rippiunya!

**Fantasi Liar **

Author : Ya! Makasih untuk rippiunya!

.

Author : Ne, sampai jumpa di Chap depan!

ALL : **REVIEW PLEASE?!**


	4. Benih Cinta?

UPDATEEE! YAY!

Hehe

Langsung ke cerita!

**Chapter 4 : Benih Cinta?**

"Jadi, apa yang kau ketahui tentang menghilangnya beberapa penduduk desa?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Kalau pernah mendengar kisah si Putih dan si Hitam pasti Hokage-sama mengerti."

"Hmm, si Putih dan si Hitam? Pertarungan antara si baik dan si jahat?"

"Ya,"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Si Hitam mendapat kekuatan dari pihak kegelapan. Tapi si Putih mencoba menghentikannya. Hubungannya adalah ritual yang dilakukan si Hitam untuk mendapatkan kekuatan."

"Oh, jadi maksudnya ritual yang membutuhkan korban 13 orang gadis dan putri cahaya?" tanya Hiruzen.

Fukumi mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi karena itu beberapa gadis-gadis menghilang? Ini semakin gawat."

"Jadi satu-satunya cara menghentikannya adalah melindungi putri cahaya itu?" tanya Kakashi.

Fukumi cuma mengangguk.

"Lalu siapa putri cahaya itu?"

"Keturunan terakhir si Putih." Jawab Fukumi.

Kakashi kaget. Sementara Hiruzen masih bingung.

"Jadi karena itu mereka mencarimu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Begitulah."

"Maksudnya, putri cahaya itu kau, Hibara-san?" Hiruzen mulai bisa menyimpulkan.

Fukumi mengangguk.

"Hmm, aku yakin mereka pasti akan mencoba untuk mencari dan menemukanmu. Karena itu, Kakashi, aku akan memberimu misi baru, dan hanya kau dan Hibara-san saja yang mengetahuinya. Lindungi Hibara-san, dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu identitasnya." Ucap Hiruzen.

"Dan, sepertinya aku sudah tahu kau akan mengganti namanya dan menjadikannya tunaganmu, kan?"

Kakashi blushing dibalik maskernya. Sementara Fukumi memberikan death glarenya untuk Kakashi.

"Itu ide bagus." Hiruzen tertawa.

"Senju. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir itu marga yang cocok untuk Hibara-san?"

"Rambutnya. Mirip seperti milik Hokage kedua, Tobirama-sama." Jawab Kakashi.

"Ya, cukup mirip. Karena kalian tunangan, akan lebih baik jika kalian tinggal serumah. Ya, untuk menguatkan penyamaran dan perlindungan Hibara-san." Ucap Hiruzen.

"Nani?" Kakashi kaget sementara Fukumi membelalakkan matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Dan juga, menurutku sebaiknya Hibara-san menjadi ninja saja. Untuk penyamaran, dan untuk membuat Hibara-san bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Dan yang menjadi gurunya haruslah kau, Kakashi." Ucap Hiruzen.

"Uh, baiklah." Jawab Kakashi

Fukumi mengangguk.

"Kalian bisa keluar."

Mereka memberi hormat dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah menutup pintu dan berjalan beberapa langkah, Fukumi berbalik dan menatap Kakashi dengan Death glarenya.

"Maaf!" Kakashi membungkukkan badannya.

"Sangat konyol." Gumam Fukumi.

Kakashi menegakkan badannya. Ia menatap Fukumi yang menatapnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Ayo pulang." Fukumi menarik tangan Kakashi.

"Kau tahu letak apartemenku?"

"Karena itulah, kau jalan yang cepat."

"Ya, baiklah."

Kakashi mempercepat langkahnya dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Fukumi.

.

"Tadaima,"

Mereka sampai di apartemen Kakashi.

"Inikah apartemenmu?" tanya Fukumi.

"Ya, aku tahu ini memang sangat berbeda dengan istana tempatmu tinggal sebelumnya. Tapi, kuharap kau merasa nyaman." Ucap Kakashi.

"Aku tidur dimana?"

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Disini hanya ada satu kamar."

"Lalu aku tidur dimana?"

"Dikamarku, kamu mau, kan?"

BLETAK

"Jangan bercanda." Fukumi menjitak kepala Kakashi.

"Maksudku bukan begitu. Kamu tidur dikamarku, aku tidur di sofa." Kakashi mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tamu. Kau tuan rumah. Tamu tidur di sofa. Tuan rumah tidur di kamarnya."

"Justru tamuku harus merasa nyaman."

"Aku yang tidak nyaman jika tidur di kasur orang lain."

"Lalu, kau ingin aku tidur di kamarku bersamamu begitu?"

BLETAK

"Lupakan. Aku tetap tidur di sofa."

"Hibara-saaan!"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi. Panggil Fukumi-chan juga tidak apa."

"Oh, baiklah. Fukumi-chan."

"Dimana dapurnya?"

"Disana," Kakashi menunjuk arah dapur apartemennya.

"Ada bahan makanan, tidak?"

"Aku tiga hari tidak pulang. Coba saja apa dikulkas ada makanan atau tidak?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Akan kuperiksa sendiri." Fukumi menuju dapur dan memeriksa kulkasnya.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya telur.

Fukumi berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ia menemukan Kakashi sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku kecil berwarna oranye.

"Tidak ada bahan makanan sama sekali." Ucap Fukumi.

"Oh," Kakashi masih fokus pada bukunya.

Fukumi menarik paksa buku itu dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Kau dengar kata-kataku tadi?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Ada. Bahan. Makanan. Sama. Sekali. Di. Kulkas." Ucap Fukumi penuh penekanan.

"Benarkah?"

"Iiiiiihhh!" marah Fukumi sambil mengacak rambut Kakashi.

"Hei, berhenti." Kakashi menahan tangan Fukumi. "Kan, tinggal beli di pasar."

"Antarkan aku."

"Eh?"

"Kan, misimu melindungiku."

"Uh, baiklah, baiklah."

Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya.

Setelah mengunci pintu, mereka berjalan menuju pasar.

Di jalan, mereka berpapasan dengan rival Kakashi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Maito Guy.

"Hei, Kakashi!" sapanya.

Kakashi pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Hei, Kakashi!" Guy menaikkan volume suaranya.

Fukumi menoleh ke asal suara. Tapi Kakashi tiba-tiba memeluk bahu Fukumi dan membuat Fukumi tidak bisa menoleh.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Fukumi mulai risih.

"Sssssshhhhh..."

Fukumi akhirnya menurut saja.

"KAKASHI!" Guy tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan mereka berdua.

Kakashi terpaksa berhenti berjalan dan mengeluarkan senyuman terpaksa dibalik maskernya. Bagaimanapun, semua peristiwa saat ia menjalankan misi membuatnya lelah. Bertemu rival anehnya akan semakin membuatnya pusing.

"Hei, apa kau tadi tidak mendengarku?!"

"Eh, maaf, Guy! Tadi aku memang tidak mendengarmu." Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Melihat senyum paksa Kakashi, Fukumi sweetdrop sendiri. Meskipun maskernya menyembunyikan senyum itu dengan baik tapi Fukumi bisa menyadari kalau Kakashi tidak terlalu suka bicara dengan pria aneh ini sekarang.

"Hei! Dia siapa?" tanya Guy menunjuk Fukumi.

"Ah, ini Fukumi Senju. Dia...tunanganku." ucap Kakashi.

"NANI?!" kaget Guy dengan background gunung meletus dan kilat yang menyambar-nyambar.

"Ya,"

"WAAAAHHH! KAKASHI KAU HEBAT! BENAR-BENAR JIWA PRIA SEJATI! KAU SUDAH BERTU–" Kakashi segera membekap mulut Guy sebelum ia mengumumkan pertunangan yang sebenarnya bohongan itu pada semua orang di pasar.

Dan setelah Guy 'dapat dikendalikan', semangatnya kembali membara.

"O ya! Kita tiga hari tidak melakukan pertarungan, bagaimana kalau kita bertarung sekarang?! Untuk membangkitkan semangat masa muda kita!" ucap Guy penuh semangat.

Sementara Kakashi menghela nafas malas sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Nah! Hari ini kau yang menentukan pertarungannya!" ucap Guy.

"Terserah kau saja, Guy." Ucap Kakashi malas.

"Tidak boleh! Ini kan giliranmu menentukan pertarungan apa yang akan kita lakukan!" Ucap Guy masih dengan semangat masa mudanya.

Kakashi melirik Fukumi. Ia menemukan sebuah ide. "O ya, Guy! Aku sudah menemukan pertarungan apa yang akan kita lakukan. Tapi tidak disini."

Fukumi merasakan firasat buruk.

"Baiklah!" teriak Guy berapi-api. Mereka akhirnya memilih tempat di atas patung wajah Hokage.

Di perjalanan ke sana, Kakashi melirik Fukumi. Ia merendahkan kepalanya untuk membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Fukumi.

"Aku minta bantuanmu sebentar, ya? Boleh kan kalau aku memelukmu?" bisik Kakashi.

"Nani?! Jangan bercanda!"

"Sssssshhhh... kau mau ya, Guy terus mengikuti kita dengan berteriak 'semangat masa muda' sepanjang jalan?" tanya-bisik- Kakashi dengan nada suara menakut-nakuti.

Fukumi berpikir dari pada dipermalukan di depan hampir seperlima warga konoha, lebih baik dipermalukan satu orang ninja konoha.

"Ugh! Sangat konyol!" umpat Fukumi.

"Domou arigattou." Sejujurnya Kakashi merasa sangat senang diijinkan–dengan sangat terpaksa–memeluk Fukumi. Entah karena akhirnya ia menemukan cara lepas dari Guy. Atau karena ada alasan lain?

Dan sampailah mereka di atas monumen Hokage.

"Sekarang, apa pertarungan yang kau pilih?!" Tanya Guy.

"Begini. Pertarungannya adalah, masing-masing dari kita harus menemukan seorang perempuan yang mau di peluk oleh kita. Dan perempuan yang sudah di peluk oleh salah satu dari kita tidak boleh di peluk oleh yang lainnya. Jadi, kalau kau berhasil memeluk seorang perempuan, aku tidak boleh memeluk perempuan itu. Waktunya sepuluh detik dan yang terlebih dulu memeluk perempuan, dialah yang menang." Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"HAA! BAIKLAH! Dan yang kalah harus berlari mundur keliling Konoha!" ucap Guy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Siap?! Mulai!" Kakashi langsung memeluk Fukumi di sebelahnya. Sementara Guy hanya melongo sambil menatap Kakashi.

Fukumi hampir kehabisan nafas. Tapi segera ia bisa mengambil nafas karena Kakashi mengendurkan pelukannya. Ia mencium bau yang berbeda. Bau maskulin khas seorang laki-laki dewasa. Sejenak pipinya merona. Tapi ia segera bisa mengatasinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya. "Waktu habis. Kau kalah, Guy." Ucap Kakashi.

"NANIII?!" Guy langsung pundung di pojokan. Sedetik kemudian semangatnya kembali membara. "Baiklah! Berlari mundur keliling Konoha! KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" teriaknya sambil mulai berlari mundur.

Sementara Fukumi sweetdrop di tempat melihat Guy.

"Ayo, aku sudah lapar." Ucap Kakashi menarik tangan Fukumi. Ia merasakan tangan Fukumi yang masih di bungkus sapu tangan miliknya.

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia kemudian memperhatikan tangan Fukumi. "Kau belum mengobatinya."

"Ya,"

"Harusnya kan cepat diobati."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Sudah sembuh."

"Kau juga tahu kalau luka tidak mungkin sembuh dengan sendirinya, kan?"

"Lukaku benar-benar sudah sembuh."

"Tidak mungkin." Kakashi melepaskan sapu tangan yang membungkus tangan Fukumi.

Terkejut. Itulah ekspresi Kakashi di balik maskernya. Dua jam lalu tangan Fukumi terluka sayatan yang memang tidak terlalu dalam dan lebar. Tapi masuk akal-kah jika luka itu sekarang sudah sembuh sepenuhnya? Bahkan bekasnya pun tidak ada.

"Sudah kubilang sudah sembuh."

"Tapi bagaimana...?"

"Nanti kujelaskan. Kau tadi bilang sudah lapar, kan? Kita belanja bahan makanan dulu."

"Tapi–"

"Nanti, **Kakashi-kun**."

Kakashi tertegun sesaat. Kalau telinganya tidak salah, ia baru mendengar panggilan 'Kakashi-kun' meluncur keluar dari bibir tipis Fukumi. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit bahagia dengan panggilan baru tunangan bohongannya ini.

"Ayo."

Kakashi sadar dari lamunannya dan menyadari Fukumi sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia segera menyusul Fukumi.

Benih cinta? Mungkin... tapi mereka belum dan segera menyadarinya.

Tapi...

Makhluk dengan bagian kepala terbungkus seperti tanaman Venus Flytrap muncul dari dalam tanah. Bagian tanaman itu terbuka sedikit memperlihatkan wajah seorang pria.

Pria itu menatap datar punggung Kakashi dan Fukumi dari kejauhan. Semua ini memang tak akan bertahan lama.

**TBC**

Author : Yeeey, Apdet!

Fukumi : Lama, Author.

Author : Aah, gomen ne!

Fukuto : Aku kapan keluarnya?

Author : Masih lama! 2-3 Chap lagi! Ya, balas rippiu!

**Meilin Hanamiya**

Author : Untuk sifat Fukumi-chan, aku setuju dengan pendapat Hanamiya-san! Dan juga, untuk Fukuto-kun, sebenarnya Anya bingung mau mengapakan dia... Tapiiii... Fukuto-kun gak akan mati kok!

Fukuto & Fukumi : Gak akan mati semudah itu!

**Khairi**

Fukumi : Author telat apdetnya, Maaf ya?

Author : Gomen *Pundung di pojokan*

Fukumi : Makasih untuk reviewnya, Khairi-san.

.

Author : Anya punya pertanyaan untuk Senpai-senpai semua! Balasan rippiu bagusnya sebelum cerita atau sesudahnya? Tolong jawab di kotak rippiu ya?

ALL : REVIEW PLEASE?!


	5. Anything For You

Akhirnya apdet...

Kelamaan pasti..

Gomen ne..

Chapter 5 : Anything For You

"Tadaima," ucap Kakashi di pintu masuk. Di belakangnya, Fukumi mengikuti Kakashi masuk.

Setelah mereka masuk, Fukumi langsung berjalan ke dapur sambil bergumam, "Mandilah, Kakashi-kun. Kau tiga hari tidak mandi, kan?"

"Baiklah." Kakashi masuk ke kamar mandi.

[SKIP WAKTU MANDI 15 MENIT]

Kakashi keluar dengan handuk mandi yang di ikatkan di pinggangnya dan handuk kecil untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Ia melewati ruang tamu. Tapi sebelum masuk ke kamar, ia melihat Fukumi duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil membaca buku orange miliknya dengan ekspresi datar.

Kakashi berhenti berjalan dan menatap horor Fukumi yang membaca buku miliknya.

Fukumi melirik Kakashi yang mematung sambil menatap horor dirinya dari balik buku orange milik Kakashi.

Ia menutup buku itu. "Cepat ganti baju." Perintahnya.

Kakashi masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Fukumi mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. Kakashi membayangkan Fukumi yang melemparinya benda apapun yang bisa diraihnya dengan ekspresi kesal dengan muka merah sambil berteriak.

"Buku ini boleh dibaca saat sudah umur berapa?" tanya Fukumi mengayunkan pelan buku ditangannya.

Kakashi tertegun. Ia bahkan sempat membayangkan Fukumi akan meneriakinya 'Bakka-Hentai Kakashi' sambil melemparnya keluar jendela.

"Jawab." Fukumi menatap tajam Kakashi.

"De-delapan belas,"

"Umurku berapa?"

"Tu-tujuh belas,"

"Kenapa kau membaca buku seperti ini di dekat orang di bawah umur?"

"..."

"Aku memberimu dua pilihan. Yang pertama, kau buang buku ini jauh-jauh. Dan yang kedua, aku sendiri yang akan menyobek lembar demi lembar buku ini, lalu membakarnya, dan membuang abunya ke sungai."

"..."

"JAWAB!"

"P-pilihan pertama..."

Fukumi menyerahkan buku itu pada Kakashi sambil berteriak, "BUANG JAUH-JAUH!"

Setelah menerima buku itu, Kakashi langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Fukumi menutup matanya. "Sangat konyol." Desisnya dengan rona merah di pipinya. Selanjutnya ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk melanjutkan acara masak-memasaknya.

.

"Hmm, sudah ketemu, ya?" seorang pria tampak membelakangi meja kerjanya.

"Ya,"

"Ya, cepat atau lambat. Putih akan ternodai oleh Hitam." Ucap pria itu sambil menyeringai.

.

"Mencurigakan?" Hiruzen menatap bingung seorang ANBU didepannya.

"Ya, Hokage-sama."

"Lalu?"

"Belakangan ini, Danzou sering memanggil ANBU-ANBUnya."

"ANBU Ne?"

"Ya."

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Aku kurang tahu, Hokage-sama."

"Hmm, apa yang dilakukan mereka setelah itu?"

"Saat kami mencoba mengikuti mereka, tiba-tiba mereka menghilang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat pengejaran secara diam-diam oleh kami, mereka tiba-tiba lenyap dari pandangan kami."

"Kalian ANBU, kan? Harusnya kalian bisa tahu dengan cara apapun. Dengan anjing ninja, atau dengan jurus-jurus tertentu seperti Doujutsu milik keluarga Hyuuga, kan, juga bisa."

"Sebenarnya sudah kami coba semua metode pencarian itu. Dengan anjing ninja, bahkan dengan cara menempelkan serangga tertentu di tubuhnya pun sudah kami coba." Ucap ANBU itu.

"Ini akan menjadi semakin rumit." Gumam Hiruzen.

.

Terlihat dua orang sedang duduk berhadapan di kursi meja makan.

"Kakashi-kun," panggil Fukumi pada pria didepannya.

"Hm?"

"Aku akan menjadi ninja?"

"Ya, besok aku akan mulai melatihmu."

"Begitukah? Lalu, bajuku?"

Kakashi melirik baju Fukumi. Yukata putih dengan corak bunga teratai itu memang masih melekat di tubuh indah Fukumi.

"Besok aku belikan baju lagi, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah,"

"Oh iya, tadi itu...bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Apa?"

"Tanganmu yang cepat sembuh itu,"

"Itu... sejak kecil aku memiliki kemampuan itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Fukumi berdiri dan mengambil pisau dapur. Ia kemudian menggoreskan ujung pisau itu ke jari tengahnya. Darah segera mengucur dari lukanya.

Ia kemudian meraih tangan Kakashi dan juga melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukannya pada jarinya sendiri. Kakashi hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Fukumi.

"Aku juga melakukan ini pada luka-lukamu saat pertama aku menemukanmu." Ucap Fukumi seraya menutup matanya. Seberkas cahaya kecil berwarna putih muncul dari luka Fukumi.

Cahaya itu semakin membesar dan semakin terang. Membuat Kakashi menyipitkan matanya.

Setelah cahaya itu berangsur mengilang, Kakashi segera mengerjapkan matanya dan menemukan jari tangannya yang tadinya terluka sudah sembuh sepenuhnya.

"Bagaimana–?"

Kakashi menatap bingung tangannya yang sembuh dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan lebih cepat dari cara Medic-nin menyembuhkan luka.

Ia kemudian menatap Fukumi yang menatapnya datar. Matanya meminta penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Yang aku tahu, Otou-samaku juga memiliki kekuatan seperti ini." Ucap Fukumi.

"Tapi–... Ah, jadi ini bakatmu, ya?"

"Masih ada lagi,"

"Ne?"

"Kau tahu aku memiliki peliharaan ikan Koi di halaman belakang istana. Suatu saat, salah satunya mati. Dan aku melakukan cara itu tadi. Dan setelah itu ikan Koi itu hidup kembali." Cerita Fukumi.

"Jadi, kau bisa menghidupkan jiwa yang telah mati?" tanya Kakashi takjub.

"Seperti itulah... tapi, ketika aku bermain di hutan, dan melihat seekor rakun–sebenarnya aku benci rakun–yang sudah mati. Aku merasa kasihan. Tapi ketika aku coba menghidupkannya, tidak bisa." Cerita Fukumi.

"Jadi kalau kau membenci hewan yang akan kau hidupkan–meskipun kasihan–, kau tetap tidak bisa menghidupkannya?"

"Mungkin."

"Hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa kau hidupkan, ya?"

Fukumi mengangguk kecil.

"Dan juga, saat tadi pagi.."

"Tadi pagi, saat keluar dari Hutan Kabut Merah itu, bagaimana kita bisa langsung sampai di gerbang Konoha?" tanya Kakashi mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Saat menggendongku, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Eh, itu... sebenarnya saat itu aku... aku berpikir kalau saja bisa segera sampai di Konoha."

"Lalu, hutan itu _mengabulkan_ permintaanmu dan hilang begitu saja?"

"Sepertinya..."

"Sangat konyol." Fukumi segera berdiri dan membereskan meja makan. Kakashi menatap Fukumi yang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan cepat.

Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Fukumi yang sedang bersiap mencuci piring. "Boleh ku bantu?"

"Hm. Kau yang menyabun, aku yang mengeringkan." Ucap Fukumi tanpa menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi memperhatikan Fukumi sekilas. "Baiklah," ucapnya sambil mulai menyabun piring-piring itu dan menyerahkannya ke Fukumi untuk dikeringkan.

Setelah selesai, Kakashi langsung berjalan ke ruang tamu dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

Sementara Fukumi, masih menyibukkan diri di dapur.

'Selesai.' Batin Fukumi.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Ia lelah. Ingin segera tidur. Tapi, kakinya berhenti berjalan ketika Fukumi melihat Kakashi yang sudah tertidur di sofa ruang tamu itu.

Ia perlahan menghampiri sofa itu dan berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Kakashi-kun, bangunlah. Aku mau tidur disini."

"Nghh..."

"Bangun,"

"..."

"BANGUN!"

BRUKK!

"Ittai..." Kakashi jatuh dari sofa karena terkejut. Dan parahnya lagi, dahi Kakashi yang mendapat kehormatan untuk mendarat duluan di lantai yang keras.

Kakashi mengelus dahinya. "Mmhh, Fukumi-chan... ada apa sih?" tanyanya malas-malasan.

"Aku mau tidur, Kakashi-kun."

"Oh," Kakashi berdiri dan merebahkan tubuhnya lagi ke sofa.

"Hei, aku mau tidur di situ!"

"Seorang wanita, seperti apapun kondisinya, tidak boleh tidur diluar." Ucap Kakashi yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi–"

"Kau itu seorang putri, Hibara-san. Dan putri tidak boleh tidur di sofa." Ucap Kakashi.

"Hhhh... Baiklah, tapi jangan lancang!" ucap Fukumi sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar Kakashi.

Kakashi melirik Fukumi yang mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Diam-diam ia tersenyum simpul dan lalu memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tidur.

.

"Ngghhh..."

Kakashi mengerjapkan matanya. Ia segera melirik ke arah kamarnya yang semalam ditempati Fukumi.

"Sudah bangun,"

Kakashi menoleh ke asal suara. Fukumi duduk di meja makan sambil menoleh kearahnya.

"Masih pagi. Duduklah, lalu sarapan." Ucap Fukumi memberi isyarat mata agar Kakashi duduk di hadapannya.

Kakashi dengan malas-malasan bangun dari sofa dan menghampiri meja makan. Ia mengambil minum, lalu duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di hadapan Fukumi.

"Apa sarapannya?" tanyanya dengan suara parau khas saat baru bangun tidur.

"Terserah kau mau menyebut itu makanan apa. Terserah kau mau bilang makanan itu enak atau tidak." Ucap Fukumi cuek sambil berdiri dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kakashi meraih tutup panci dan membukannya. Tercium aroma masakan yang sangat sedap dari dalam panci. Seperti aroma sup.

Kakashi meraih piring dan menuangkan sedikit sup itu beserta sayuran yang ada di dalamnya ke dalamnya. Ia mengambil sendok dan menyesap sedikit kuah sup itu. 'Enak,' komentarnya dalam hati.

Terdengar suara air yang jatuh setetes demi setetes layaknya hujan dari dalam kamar mandi.

'Dia sedang mandi.' Batin Kakashi.

[SKIP]

Fukumi keluar dengan yukata putihnya. Kakashi memperhatikannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau butuh baju ganti. Setelah ini, kita belanja baju untukmu."

"Hm." Fukumi melihat Kakashi sebentar dan berjalan menuju kamar Kakashi.

Sesaat kemudian Kakashi bisa mendengar suara pintu kamarnya ditutup.

.

"Kau mau yang mana?" tanya Kakashi pada Fukumi.

Fukumi hanya diam sambil memperhatikan yukata-yukata bermacam warna di toko baju itu.

"Ada yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Tak adakah yang warnanya putih polos?" tanya Fukumi.

"Kau suka warna putih? Ini warnanya juga putih." Ucap Kakashi sambil meraih yukata bercorak bunga sakura.

"Jelek."

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Konyol."

"Yang ini?"

"Menjijikkan."

"Lalu kau mau yang mana?"

"Biar ku pilih sendiri." Ucap Fukumi.

Fukumi berkeliling untuk mencari kostum ninjanya. Matanya menangkap sebuah Kimono yang panjangnya setengah paha berwarna putih dan merah di lengan dan di kerah serta di bagian bawahnya.

Tangan mungilnya meraih yukata itu dan menariknya keluar. Pemilik toko melihatnya dan menghampiri Fukumi.

"Sebenarnya itu Kimono milik ibuku dulu. Aku berencana menjualnya tapi tidak laku. Tak kusangka kau melihatnya dan menariknya keluar." Ucap pemilik toko itu.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Fukumi datar.

"Ah, ini gratis saja untukmu. Dengan syarat Kimono ini harus pantas dipakai olehmu." Ucap pemilik toko.

Fukumi mengerutkan alisnya ketika tak sengaja melihat Kakashi yang mengobrol dengan seorang perempuan.

"Kau bisa mencobanya di sana."

"Ya,"

.

"Eh, Kakashi-san? Sedang apa disini?" tanya seorang wanita cantik. Ayame.

"Aku? Aku sedang beli baju."

"Tapi kan ini toko khusus untuk pakaian perempuan?"

"Ya, sebenarnya aku sedang mengantar seseorang untuk memilih bajunya disini."

"Siapa?" Tanya Ayame.

Kakashi melirik Fukumi yang berbincang dengan pemilik toko sambil membawa Kimono berwarna putih. Ayame ikut melirik kearah Fukumi.

"Ooh, dia? Dia siapa? Pacarmu?" tanya Ayame.

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

Kakashi masih diam sambil memperhatikan Fukumi yang berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Hei,"

"..."

"Kakashi-san?"

"..."

"Kakashi-san?!"

"Eh! Iya?"

"Dia siapa?"

"Dia..."

Fukumi keluar dari ruang ganti dengan Kimono yang dibelinya. Panjangnya hanya setengah paha, jadi terlihat paha mulusnya yang putih pucat.

"Kalau menjadi ninja dengan baju seperti itu, mungkin lawanmu mimisan semua." Komentar Kakashi ketika melihat paha mulus Fukumi.

"Apa yang kau lihat!" teriak Fukumi ketika arah mata Kakashi tepat menuju pahanya.

"Tidak ada."

"Sangat konyol. Buku laknat itu(Maksudnya buku icha-icha) sudah mengotori otakmu." Cerca Fukumi.

"Tidak juga. Itu kenyataan!"

"Mou! Lagi pula aku akan menggunakan celana." Elak Fukumi.

"Jangan."

"Hm?"

"Aku lebih suka kau yang seperti ini."

BLETAK

"Ittai..."

"Lupakan!"

Ayame sweetdrop melihat pertengkaran mereka. "Kakashi-san, dia siapa?" tanyanya.

"Oh, maaf Ayame-san. Dia...Fukumi Senju...tunanganku."

"Nani?!" teriak Ayame. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya. "Senju, ya? Keturunan Hokage kedua?" tanya Ayame.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Sudah dulu, Kakashi-san. Aku harus kembali ke kedai." Ucap Ayame lalu berjalan menuju kedai ramen milik ayahnya.

"Domou, Ayame-san."

"Ah! Kau sangat pantas memakainya! Kalau begitu kuberikan gratis untukmu!" ucap pemilik toko terkagum melihat Fukumi yang sangat cantik ketika memakai Kimono itu.

"Tapi, adakah celana untuk ku pakai? Biar kami beli." Ucap Fukumi sambil menutupi pahanya dengan lengan Kimononya.

"Ah, ada kok!" pemilik toko berjalan masuk ke dalam dan keluar lagi dengan sebuah celana legging hitam.

Pemilik toko menyerahkannya pada Fukumi dan membiarkan Fukumi mengenakannya.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Gratis! Untuk pasangan muda ini!" ucap pemilik toko antusias.

"Aa? Arigatou!" Kakashi membungkukkan badannya.

Pemilik toko melirik Fukumi. Sementara Fukumi hanya berucap, "Hontou ni arigatou." Sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Ucap pemilik toko.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tadi kau bilang kalian tunangan, kan?" tanya pemilik toko.

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Kalau sudah tunangan pasti nantinya akan menikah. Dan ketika menikah, undang aku di pesta pernikahan kalian, ya?!" teriak pemilik toko.

"..." Kakashi kaget. Sementara Fukumi menatap horor Kakashi.

"Ah, t-tentu saja! Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu,"

"Ya, terimakasih."

"Datang lagi, ya!?"

.

"HEI! Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'tentu saja' itu, HAH?!" Fukumi memelototi Kakashi yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Aa, gomen!" Kakashi membungkukkan badannya.

"Sangat konyol. Sangat konyol!"

"Lalu aku harus menjawab apa? Aku harus menjawab 'sebenarnya kau bukan tunanganku dan kau berbaur dengan warga Konoha untuk berlindung dari orang-orang aneh yang berusaha menculikmu'?" tanya Kakashi yang mulai emosi.

"Tentu tidak! Kan masih ada jawaban lain? Sekarang kau membuat posisiku menjadi serumit ini. Ini sangat konyol!" Fukumi juga mulai emosi.

"Kau tahu, aku tak pernah meminta ini semua. Aku diberi misi oleh Hokage-sama pun aku juga hanya bisa pasrah!"

"Aku juga tak pernah berharap ini semua terjadi, Kakashi-kun. Aku masih berharap bisa hidup tenang bersama Aniki, menikah dengan orang yang benar-benar ditunangkan denganku, dan mati." Volume suara Fukumi mengecil.

Tatapan mata Kakashi melembut. Ia mulai mengerti perasaan Fukumi yang merasa ini semua tak sepatutnya terjadi padanya.

"Gomen..."

"Aku akan meminta pada Hokage-sama untuk mencarikan orang lain yang akan melindungimu." Kakashi berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Ia berjalan menjauh sementara Fukumi masih diam ditempat.

Sedetik kemudian entah mengapa Fukumi lalu berlari mengejar Kakashi dan menahan tangan kokohnya. "Tunggu..."

Kakashi berbalik dan menatap mata Fukumi.

"Dasar Bakka..." ucap Fukumi lirih. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan orang lain menjadi tunangan bohonganku?" tanyanya.

Kakashi menatapnya bingung.

"Lagi pula..." sekali lagi ia membuat Kakashi bingung. "Kau masih guruku, kan? Kau mau orang lain yang menjadi guruku dan mengajariku yang aneh-aneh?" tanya Fukumi.

"Sekarang ajari aku!" perintah Fukumi.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Baiklah,"

**TBC**

Author : Anya telat apdet lagi... T.T

Fukuto : Beginilah Author baka satu ini...

Author : Balas rippiu!

Khairi

Kakashi : Maaf untuk keterlambatan Author...

Author : Beribu-ribu maaf untuk Khairi-san! tapi ini dah apdet, kan? *diinjek*

Shin Ryecchan

Author : Ganti penname ya? Untuk rippiunya...KYAAAAHHH AUTHOR JUGA NGIRII! *Digeplak* tapi Author kan udah punya Fukuto-kun, hehe! Umm, okelah Author akan taruh balasan rippiu selalu dibawah... Makasih untuk rippiunya!

.

Author : Sangat menyebalkan saat otak buntu...

Fukuto : Bukan otaknya yang buntu, tapi kamu lagi MALES Author!

Author : Ada unsur itu juga sih... tapi unsur yang paling kuat itu karena sibuk dengan PR-PR dan proyek-proyek sekolah... OKEEH SAATNYA!

ALL : REVIEW PLEASE?!


	6. Aku Menunggumu

Anya APDEET!

Okee langsung!

Chapter 6 : Aku Menunggumu

"Pelajaran pertama adalah, mengalirkan chakra." Ucap Kakashi.

"Caranya?"

"Pasti sulit untuk pemula sepertimu, ya?"

"Hhh, tentu saja."

"Sekarang coba kau konsentrasi dan rasakan chakra yang mengalir di tubuhmu."

"Aku coba."

Fukumi menutup matanya. Merasakan chakra mengalir melalui sendi dan otot di tubuhnya. Sementara Kakashi merasakan chakra besar yang mengalir keluar dari tubuh Fukumi. Semakin berat rasanya. Merasakan hawa tidak mengenakkan menguar dari tubuh Fukumi.

"Fukumi!"

"Ehh!?" kaget Fukumi sambil membuka matanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Apa sih?"

"Yang itu tadi apa? Bagaimana kau bisa mengeluarkan hawa panas bercampur hawa kuburan(?) begitu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi itu, saat kau konsentrasi, hawa tidak mengenakkan keluar dari tubuhmu."

"Aku hanya melakukan yang kau katakan. Kau memintaku berkonsentrasi, maka aku berkonsentrasi." Jawab Fukumi jujur.

"Chakramu tadi sangat berat untuk pemula. Bahkan chakramu tadi lebih berat dan kuat dari milikku. Terasa chakramu sangat banyak dan besar." Jelas Kakashi.

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau begitu langsung pada pelajaran kedua. Kau coba keluarkan chakra– Ah, tidak, jangan. Lebih baik kau coba kendalikan chakramu."

"Bagaimana?"

"Uh.."

Fukumi menatap telapak tangannya sendiri. "Bagaimana kalau kau langsung ajari aku jurus dasar ninja saja?"

"Apa?"

"Jurus ninja."

"Tapi ini masih terlalu dini untuk seorang pemula."

"Tapi, belajar jurus ninja juga membuatku bisa belajar mengeluarkan banyaknya chakra yang dibutuhkan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu begitu banyak tentang chakra?"

Fukumi mengedikkan bahunya. "Perpustakaan?"

"Jadi di perpustakaan di istanamu juga ada buku tentang chakra?"

"Sebenarnya bukan chakra, tapi energi cahaya."

"Cahaya?"

"Aku mengira energi si putih dimasa lalu itu mungkin lebih mirip chakra, jadi aku berfikir mungkin akan cocok jika chakraku dikendalikan dengan belajar suatu jurus." Jelas Fukumi.

Kakashi menutup matanya. Memutar otak jeniusnya untuk menemukan jurus yang tepat.

"Ah! Kage bunshin no jutsu! Mengolah chakra dan membaginya menjadi beberapa bagian bisa membuatmu belajar untuk mengendalikannya."

"Oh, bagaimana caranya?"

"Caranya…"

[SKIP]

Percobaan pertama,

"Coba kau buat satu bunshin."

"Baiklah,"

BWUUUSSSZZZHHHH

"Yaah, lumayan…" Kakashi sweetdrop. Hasil bunshin yang dibuat Fukumi sangat parah. (Hampir sama dengan bunshin pertama yang dibuat Naruto)

.

Percobaan kedua,

"Ayo coba lagi,"

"Baik."

BWUUUSSSZZZHHHH

"Itu lebih baik dari yang tadi," Kakashi masih sweetdrop. Hasilnya masih sama seperti tadi.

.

Percobaan ketiga,

"Coba lagi,"

"Aku tahu."

BWUUUSSSZZZHHHH

"Setidaknya dia mirip denganmu," Masih sama.

.

Percobaan keempat,

"Kau coba lagi, ya?"

"Aku lelah."

"Lelah?"

"Panas sekali…" Fukumi mengucek matanya.

"Panas?"

Fukumi berlari ke tempat teduh. Kakashi mengikutinya.

"Apa memang panas ya?" Tanya Kakashi yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak kepanasan.

"Mataku… perih…" gumam Fukumi sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai berair.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ukh…" Fukumi menutup matanya yang meneteskan air mata.

"Hei ada apa?" Kakashi mengusap air mata di pipi Fukumi sementara Fukumi mengucek matanya.

"Kau kenapa? Mengapa menangis? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Bukan bakka… mataku… perih…"

"Perih? Perih kenapa? Apa ada debu yang masuk ke matamu?"

"Tidak… mataku… akan terasa perih jika… terkena cahaya yang terlalu terang…"

"Oh, matamu tidak tahan cahaya yang terlalu terang...?" Kakashi sempat tertegun. "Itukah kelemahanmu?"

Fukumi mengangguk sambil meneteskan air mata lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita teruskan latihannya nanti sore saja."

"Jangan. Aku mau sekarang." Fukumi menarik lengan baju Kakashi dengan masih menutup matanya.

"Tapi matamu–"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Fukumi meneteskan air mata lagi.

Kakashi menghapus air mata Fukumi lagi.

"Di tempat yang agak gelap saja, ya?"

Fukumi mengangguk.

KRESSEKK

Kakashi dan Fukumi serempak menoleh. "Apa kau dengar sesuatu?" Tanya Kakashi. Sementara Fukumi menggeleng.

.

Disisi lain,

"Aku tidak dengar!" bisik seorang wanita yang bersembunyi di balik semak.

"Ssssssttttt! Kau mau kita melewatkan ini?" ucap seorang pria dengan rambut yang diikat kebelakang dan rompi ninjanya.

"_Jangan. Aku mau sekarang."_ Ucap seorang wanita berambut putih sambil menarik lengan baju pria di depannya yang mereka intip dari kejauhan.

"Kyaaaa! Mereka mau melakukan 'itu'!" bisik seorang pria beralis tebal.

"Diaaam!" bisik dua orang yang lain sambil membekap mulut pria yang beralis tebal.

Pria berambut keperakan yang berdiri di depan wanita yang mereka intip terlihat mengusap pipi wanita itu.

"_Di tempat yang agak gelap saja, ya?"_ Tanya pria itu.

"Kyaaah!" Wanita yang sedari tadi mengintip mereka berdua(Anko) berteriak histeris–berbisik– sampai tanpa sengaja menendang semak didepannya.

"Aku tidak percaya…" ucap pria berkucir(Iruka) sambil memegangi dahinya.

Sementara pria yang beralis tebal(Guy) sudah pingsan dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

.

Sekarang mereka ada dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang.

"Kita coba lagi!" ucap Kakashi semangat(OOC ya?).

"Hn!"

BWUUUSSSZZZHHHH

"Bagus! Kau berhasil."

"Akhirnya," ucap Fukumi dan bunshinnya bersamaan.

"Nah, sekarang coba buat lebih banyak."

"Baik,"

.

"Aku berhasil."

"Bagus, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bias membuat bunshin sebanyak ini." Kakashi sweetdrop karena bunshin-bunshin yang berhasil dibuat Fukumi sangat banyak–ralat sangat-sangat banyak.

"Tentu saja," ucap bunshin-bunshin Fukumi bersamaan membuat Kakashi sweetdrop lagi.

"Tentu saja," ucap Fukumi yang asli kemudian.

"Kalian sangat kompak," ucap Kakashi masih sweetdrop.

BWWUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSZZZZZZ ZHHHHHHHHH

Bunshin Fukumi hilang serempak.

"Sekarang ayo pulang." Ajak Kakashi.

Fukumi mengangguk.

"Aku lelah," ucap Kakashi.

"Lelah?"

"Dan lapar…" Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Lapar?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kubuatkan sup miso."

"Wah, pasti lezat,"

"Tentu saja."

Mereka tersenyum bersama.

.

"Aku tidak mau memata-matai mereka lagi!" ucap Anko dengan pipi memerah.

"Aku masih tidak percaya…" gumam Iruka.

Sementara Guy berjalan dibelakang mereka berdua dengan tampang horror dan hawa gelap dibelakangnnya.

.

Malam hari ini sangat gelap. Tapi akan menjadi konyol ketika partner ini sedang berdebat.

"Kurasa kita buang-buang waktu saja kalau seperti ini, un." Ucap seorang pria atau wanita(?) pada pria dengan tubuh membungkuk di sampingnya.

"Apa kau yakin dia sudah mati?" Tanya pria bertubuh membungkuk itu dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Aku sangat yakin meninggalkannya dalam keadaan mati, un! Aku yakin sudah meledakkannya, Danna un!" jawab pria berambut blonde itu.

"Kalau begitu mana mayatnya?! Apa kau meledakkannya sampai menjadi debu?"

"Tidak, un! Sesaat sebelum meninggalkannya, aku sudah mengeceknya sendiri kalau mayatnya masih benar-benar utuh dan sudah mati, un." Ucap pria tersebut, Deidara.

"Tidak mungkin mayat hidup kembali dan lalu hilang entah kemana, kan?" ucap pria yang satunya, Sasori.

Dan terjadi perdebatan GaJe diantara mereka.

"Aah, sudah cukup, un! Sebaiknya kita cari lagi, un!"

"Percuma saja. Bekas darah kering yang membuat jejak pun tidak ada. Seharusnya Leader menyuruh orang yang pintar mencari jejak seperti Zetsu."

"Kau benar, Danna un! Tapi, kemarin leader bilang bahkan Zetsu pun tak bisa menemukan mayatnya, un. Mmm, apalagi kita, un!"

"Kau ada benarnya juga. Yah, sejak awal kita memang percuma ada disini."

Diselubungi kabut merah yang misterius, diantara kegelapan hutan itu. Diam-diam sepasang mata mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Iris biru langit itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar.

Pemiliknya hanya menyeringai tipis ketika melihat mereka menjauh. Surai putih kebiruannya melambai menyatu dengan angin. Bayangan tubuhnya perlahan menghilang ditelan kegelapan. Tapi, kemudian terdengar nyanyian sedih dari hutan itu.

Nadanya begitu sendu dan menyayat hati. Hingga siapapun yang mendengarnya akan bertanya-tanya siapa yang menyanyi dengan suara semerdu nyanyian hutan di malam hari. Begitu menghayatinya sampai menyentuh rasa iba setiap orang.

Nyanyian itu menggema melalui hutan misterius tersebut. Sampai terdengar ke telinga seorang cantik yang membuatnya ditarik paksa dari alam mimpinya.

.

_Watashi wa shiawasena kibun ni naru ai_

_Watashi no egao, warai, soshite kanjou komete sakebimashita ai_

_Ai ga watashi ni kanashimi o kanji saseru_

_Watashi wa naita aitoikari_

_Shikashi, dare ga watashi ni ai o kanjiru nodesu ka?_

_Kare ga itte shimatta, kare wa koko ni watashi o nokoshi_

_Kare wa sari, modotte konakatta_

_Do to modoranakatta_

_Kare wa shin'ainaru, anatadesu_

_Kinou made, watashi wa anata no sonshitsu wa kanashimi o kanjita_

_Choudo kinou made anata o matte i_

_Kinou made_

_Kinou made_

ZZZAAPP!

"Hah…hah…hah…hah…" nafasnya memburu setelah entah mengapa ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Perlahan tangan mungilnya memegang kepalanya yang ngilu.

Lagu itu kembali terngiang di telinganya.

_Kinou made_

_Kinou made_

Dan kembali terngiang di telinganya.

Membuat tangan mungil itu meremas-remas kembali kepalanya.

"Akh...sialan..." umpatnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu kamar coba dibuka dari luar.

"Fukumi-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu.

Wanita itu menoleh kearah pintu. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin? Aku mendengarmu mengumpat, kau sakit?" tanya pria itu masih dari balik pintu.

Fukumi mencoba bangkit bermaksud membukakan pintu. Tapi tubuhnya tiba-tiba terhuyung dan...

BRUUK!

"Ittai..."

"Fukumi-chan? Kau kenapa?"

"Sialan, aku jatuh."

"Nani?! Kau kenapa? Sakit? Bukakan pintunya, Fukumi-chan!" teriak Kakashi dari luar.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tunggu, kubukakan pintunya." Ucap Fukumi sambil menahan sakit di kepalanya sekaligus sakit di tubuhnya karena jatuh. Ia berusaha bangkit, tapi kakinya kesemutan dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

Akhirnya, terpaksa ia menyeret kakinya menuju pintu.

Tangan mungilnya berusaha meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Kakashi terkejut ketika melihat Fukumi yang sedang duduk di lantai.

"Hei! Kau kenapa? Kalau sakit kau jujur saja, Fukumi-chan. Aku kan bisa mengantarmu ke rumah sakit." Ucap Kakashi.

"Aku tidak sakit. Jujur, tadi aku tiba-tiba bangun tanpa sebab. Aku terengah-engah seperti baru lari marathon. Dan kepalaku terasa pusing. Itu saja. Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak sakit sama sekali." Jelas Fukumi.

"Kau bisa bangun? Kuantar ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

"Tidak perlu. Mungkin aku cuma mimpi buruk."

Fukumi sekali lagi mencoba bangkit. Tapi terasa sangat berat. Tangan mungilnya berusaha meraih pegangan apapun untuk membantunya berdiri. Dan Kakashi menawarkan tangan kokohnya untuk menjadi pegangan untuk Fukumi.

Tanpa ragu, Fukumi meraih tangan Kakashi dan mencoba berdiri. Masih berat baginya. Rasanya kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan.

Tanpa diduga Kakashi malah menggendong Fukumi ala bridal style dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Ia meletakkan tubuh mungil itu perlahan.

"Jangan mengunci pintunya. Kalau-kalau kau memerlukan bantuanku, kau tidak perlu jatuh lagi seperti tadi." Ucap Kakashi. Ia lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkan Fukumi.

Tapi Fukumi menahan tangannya, membuat langkah kakinya terhenti. Kakashi menoleh. "Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?"

Fukumi menepuk bantal disebelahnya. Memberi isyarat agar Kakashi menemaninya.

"Nani?" Kakashi kaget.

"Untuk beberapa alasan, aku merasa harus ada yang mengawasiku. Aku baru ingat, bukan mimpi buruk. Dia...apapun atau siapapun dia yang merasukiku beberapa hari lalu, dia tadi mencoba melakukannya lagi padaku." Jelas Fukumi.

Kakashi masih kaget.

"Tidur disini." Fukumi menepuk bantal disebelahnya sekali lagi.

Dan entah mengapa, beberapa detik setelahnya Kakashi merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Fukumi.

Wangi mawar mulai tercium di hidung Kakashi. Sementara Fukumi terlihat sudah terlelap di sebelahnya. Kakashi memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Fukumi. Sekali lagi hidungnya mencium wangi mawar dari bantal yang sekarang digunakannya. Bau tubuh Fukumi memang khas. Dan membuat Kakashi bisa cepat menghafalkan wangi tubuh Fukumi ini.

"Hibara..." gumam Kakashi lirih.

"Apa?" ternyata Fukumi belum tidur.

"Tidak,"

"Tidurlah."

"Hn."

.

[10 Hari kemudian]

Angin sekali lagi berhembus di padang rumput itu. Sesekali meniup pelan rambut pasangan yang tidak jelas statusnya ini. Fukumi sudah menjadi murid Kakashi. Kadang pria itu membuatnya sweetdrop sendiri karena kebiasaannya yang suka terlambat entah apa alasannya.

_Choudo kinou made anata o matte i_

_Kinou made_

_Kinou made_

Fukumi menyanyikan tiga bait lagu yang beberapa hari lalu didengarnya.

"Lagu apa itu?"

Fukumi menggeleng. "Aku mendengarnya setiap malam."

"Kau mendengarnya dari mana?"

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba terngiang begitu saja di otakku."

"Mana ada yang seperti itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Coba nyanyikan yang lengkap."

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Coba ingat lagi."

"Hhh, baiklah."

Ia mulai bernyanyi lagi.

Lagu sendu itu keluar dari bibir tipis Fukumi yang menyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan. Meski tidak pernah merasakan apa yang sepertinya dirasakan pencipta lagu ini, Fukumi begitu menghayati lagunya. Bahkan ia sendiri heran mengapa bisa begitu. Ia merasa memang pernah merasakan penantian _dulu_. Dulu? Kapan? Ia tidak ingat.

"Tentang seseorang yang menunggu?" komentar Kakashi.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu."

"Tepatnya kapan kau mengingatnya?"

Fukumi berfikir sebentar. "Aku lupa,"

"Ingat-ingat lagi, Fukumi-chan."

"Aku benar-benar lupa!"

"Hhh..."

"Gomen," ucap fukumi

"Apa kau bilang barusan?" tanya Kakashi kaget.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Tunggu...kau tadi bilang 'Gomen', kan?"

"Kau salah dengar."

"Aku sangat yakin."

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Hei, aku benar-benar mendengarmu mengatakan itu!"

"Hhhh...baik, baik! Tadi aku bilang Gomen! G-O-M-E-N! Puas?"

"Ahaha, aku sangat puas."

"Konyol."

"Kau tidak konyol, Fukumi-chan. Hanya saja kau tak mau menyerah."

"Kau yang konyol."

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Sialan."

Kakashi tersenyum lembut dari balik maskernya. Membuat Fukumi merasakan firasat buruk. Iris onyx hitamnya menatap lembut Fukumi.

"...apa?" dan yang ditatap pun merasa risih.

"Bukan apa-apa,"

"Katakan."

"Tidak, hanya saja..."

"Apa sih?"

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Kakashi membuat Fukumi agak terkejut.

Angin berhembus membelai rambut mereka sekali lagi.

"...entahlah,"

"Tidak ada jawaban seperti itu." Kakashi menatap mata Fukumi yang berusaha tak balas menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

Fukumi masih diam. Membuat Kakashi semakin penasaran. "Kau membenciku, kan?"

Hening,

"Tidak juga."

"Jujurlah."

Fukumi balas menatap mata Kakashi. "Aku tak pernah membencimu. Hanya saja kita tidak cocok."

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin kita tidak cocok?"

Fukumi lagi-lagi tak bisa menjawab.

"Kita bisa menjadi partner yang sempurna jika kita bisa bekerja sama. Seperti kau dan Fukuto-san."

"Tidak."

"Fukumi-chan,"

"Kau bukan Aniki!" tiba-tiba Fukumi membentak Kakashi.

Ia membuat Kakashi menatapnya kaget.

Fukumi menatap mata itu tajam. Tapi tatapanya segera melembut ketika melihat tatapan terkejut Kakashi. Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan Aniki. Tidak akan ada." Desisnya.

Kakashi menatapnya dengan tatapan iba.

"Kau merindukan Fukuto-san?"

Hening,

"Aku sangat merindukannya." Ucap Fukumi tanpa terduga dengan volume suara yang kecil.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya apa kau membenciku karena kejadian ini semua?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak pernah membencimu walaupun sekali."

Hening,

"Mengapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Karena aku berharap, kita bisa menjadi partner yang baik."

"Kau bohong." Fukumi menyadari kebohongan dimata Kakashi.

Kakashi agak kaget karena kebohongannya terbongkar.

"Sejujurnya..."

**TBC**

Author : *Lari dikejar tugas*

Kakashi : Kasihan Author...**  
**

Author : Hah...hah...hah...BALES RIPPIU!

**Shin Ryecchan**

Author : Trus manggilnya gimana? Masa Shin-chan? Atau Ryecchan? Chapiee kemaren emang Fukumi ma Kakashi aku suruh tenang tenang aja dulu.

Fukumi : *Njitak Author* Aku kok dibikin BAKKA disini?! Dasar BAKKA AUTHOR!

Author : *Benjol* Maap deeh, soalnya biar ada tantangan untuk Kakashi-san. Okee makasih untuk Rippiunya!

**Khairi**

Author : Iya juga ya..-_-' Ahahaha... kalau dipikir dari sudut itu emang bikin sweetdroped...Makasih untuk rippiunya! O ya! Author ga akan tersinggung oleh Rippiu sekasar apapun. Jadi kalo mau teriak-teriak, dibentak-bentak, juga ga pa pa kok. Mungkin emang Authornya yang salah.

.

Author : YAAA APDEET!

Fukuto : Author, katanya aku mulai muncul di Chap ini?

Author : Iya, soalnya Author mau bikin sesuatu yang lebih menarik lagi. Yaah, ada ide yang tiba-tiba nangkring di kepala Author. OKEE SAATNYA!

ALL : REVIEW PLEASE!?


	7. Kunci

*Sembah sujud kiblat* AKHIRNYA BISA APDEEEET!

LANGSUNG!

Chapter 7 : Kunci

"Ukhh uhuk uhuk uhuk Ughh..." darah tumpah keluar dari mulut Fukumi.

"Fukumi!" Teriak Kakashi.

"Mmm, masih melawan huh?" wanita didepannya semakin menusukkan katananya.

Wanita bersurai gelap itu menyeringai menatap Fukumi didepannya.

"Sialan..." umpat Fukumi. Lagi-lagi darah tumpah dari mulut Fukumi.

Kakashi menggertakkan giginya.

"Tenanglah." Anko menyentuh bahu Kakashi.

"Sudah selesai." Wanita didepan Fukumi mulai menarik katananya.

Srrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtt...

Fukumi menahan katananya agar tetap menancap di perutnya.

"Keras kepala." Desis wanita itu.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan. Suiton : Ja no Kuchi." Ucap Fukumi.

Muncul ular-ular dari air. Ular-ular itu merayap dari kaki wanita didepan Fukumi.

"Suiton : Nansui." Bisik Fukumi. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya, ia menggunakan chakranya dan menjerat kaki wanita itu.

"Kini giliranku untuk mengatakan, sudah selesai." Desis Fukumi.

"Cih!"

"Mizu no Muchi."

Dari air yang tergenang, tercipta cambuk-cambuk air. Dan sedetik kemudian cambuk-cambuk itu sudah menyayat kulit wanita yang menjadi lawan Fukumi.

Wanita itu tumbang. Sementara wasit menyatakan Fukumilah pemenang ujian chuunin level tiga ini.

Fukumi terbatuk-batuk. Lalu ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Kakashi dengan lututnya yang bergetar langsung menghampiri Fukumi.

"Tetap terjaga, Fukumi." Ucapnya sambil menarik katana yang menancap di perut Fukumi.

Fukumi menghempaskan tubuhnya kearah Kakashi. Dan pria itu menangkapnya.

"Buka matamu, jangan memejamkannya!" teriak Kakashi ketika Fukumi hampir menutup matanya.

Fukumi segera menyembuhkan lukanya. Dalam sekejap luka itu sembuh dengan sendirinya. Tapi mata Fukumi terpejam. Kakashi segera mengecek detak jantungnya.

Ditempelkan telinganya ke dada Fukumi. Dan pria itu menghela nafas lega ketika menyadari detak jantung Fukumi mulai stabil.

Anko datang dengan para petugas medis.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit." Ucap Anko.

"Tidak. Fukumi membenci rumah sakit." Ucap Kakashi sambil menggendong Fukumi ala bridal style. "Dia baik-baik saja."

"Dia terluka parah, Kakashi-san." Ucap Anko.

"Lukanya sudah sembuh. Ia hanya kelelahan."

"Sembuh?"

Kakashi melesat ke lantai dua ruangan itu. Ia langsung mendudukkan Fukumi di lantai dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok.

Ia menyentuh dahi Fukumi. Panasnya normal. Wajahnya pun tidak terlalu pucat. Dan lukanya,

Kakashi membuka perlahan kimono Fukumi yang dipenuhi bercak darah. Ia menahan rona merahnya ketika mulai terlihat lekuk tubuh Fukumi walau masih ditutupi kaos jaring-jaring yang dilapisi kaos hitam polos.

'Dada Fukumi tidak sekecil kelihatannya.' Batinnya. Segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Luka itu tak lagi berbekas. Tapi, saat Kakashi menyentuh kulit Fukumi yang tadinya terluka, Fukumi terlihat meringis dalam tidurnya.

Luka dalamnya masih belum sembuh.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Kakashi kembali memakaikan kimono putih Fukumi. Dan dengan cepat, ia mengikatkan obi di punggung Fukumi.

FLASHBACK

"Sesungguhnya..."

Hening.

"Apa sih?"

Kakashi tersenyum.

"Kita cari makan dulu. Aku lapar." Kakashi berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Fukumi.

"Katakan dulu yang tadi ingin kau katakan." Fukumi meraih tangan Kakashi.

"Nanti."

Dalam perjalanan, Fukumi tak henti-hentinya menatap tajam Kakashi.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Fukumi yang sama sekali belum menyentuh ramennya.

Kakashi diam saja. Ia mulai melepas maskernya untuk makan.

Fukumi menyipitkan matanya. Memperhatikan pria itu makan dengan cepat.

Garis wajah yang sempurna. Hidung mancung dan lancip, dagunya pun juga begitu. Image Kakashi berubah drastis saat ia melepas maskernya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kakashi sudah selesai. Ia melirik Fukumi yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku bertanya-tanya mengapa kau menyembunyikan wajahmu itu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahmu, kan?" ucap Fukumi.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Justru karena tak ada yang salah dengan wajahku." Ia menoleh kearah Fukumi.

"Kalau seperti ini pasti banyak yang akan jatuh cinta dalam sekali kedipan matamu." Gumam Fukumi.

"Apa banyak itu termasuk kau?" tanya Kakashi.

"Pikirkan sendiri." Ucap Fukumi sambil mulai memakan ramennya yang mulai mendingin.

Giliran Kakashi yang memperhatikan Fukumi makan.

"Fukumi," panggil Kakashi.

Fukumi menoleh.

Kakashi mengedipkan matanya sambil tersenyum.

Author nosebleed seember.

Lupakan yang terakhir.

Tanpa sadar, Fukumi blushing sendiri.

"Sepertinya banyak itu termasuk dirimu?" ucap Kakashi dengan wajah jahil. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Fukumi tak bisa bergerak. Blushingnya bertambah jelas.

Kakashi makin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Dan,

Bibir mereka bertemu.

Ichiraku, si pemilik kedai hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah. Dan juga Ayame hanya bisa menampakkan wajah terkejutnya.

FLASHBACK END

Fukumi mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menemukan dirinya sedang terduduk di lantai dua ruangan tempat ujian chuunin level ketiga dilaksanakan.

"Sudah bangun,"

Fukumi mendongak. Ditemukannya Kakashi sedang tersenyum padanya dari balik maskernya.

"Jangan tidur saja. Ayo bangun." Ucap Kakashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Fukumi membalas uluran tangan Kakashi. Ia bangun perlahan.

Keseimbangannya goyah. Tapi dengan cepat bisa kembali normal atas bantuan Kakashi.

"Kau mimpi apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Ceritakan saja."

"Apa kau jangan-jangan sudah tahu?"

"Kalau aku sudah tahu mengapa harus bertanya? Aku hanya khawatir. Belakangan ini kau sering mimpi buruk, kan? Mungkin saja kali ini kau mimpi buruk lagi." Ucap Kakashi menatap Fukumi cemas.

"Tidak. Mimpi yang sangat...bagus." ucap Fukumi.

"Bagus?"

"Nanti saja kuceritakan." Fukumi blushing sesaat.

Fukumi kembali memperhatikan pertandingan. Matanya memperhatikan pria bersurai hitam.

"Itu..."

"Ya?"

"Pria itu...seperti..."

"Pria? yang rambutnya hitam itu? Namanya Shiro Hoshimizu."

"Shiro Hoshimizu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Hanya saja ia mirip...Aniki."

"Benarkah? Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Pria itu memang berambut panjang seperti Fukuto-san. Tapi bukan berarti dia Fukuto-san. Tipe chakra Fukuto-san adalah Inton(Yin). Sedangkan tipe Shiro yang sekarang bertarung adalah Yoton(Yang)." Jelas Kakashi.

Fukumi kembali memperhatikan pria itu. Wajahnya ditutupi masker seperti Kakashi. Postur tubuhnya pun juga mirip kakaknya.

Hanya saja yang benar-benar membedakannya adalah warna rambutnya dan warna matanya. Iris itu berwarna biru langit. Kulit tubuhnya juga agak tan.

Perasaannya yang malah membuatnya ragu.

"Selain itu, kucing berbulu hitam yang sekarang sedang bertarung bersama Shiro itu, apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak."

NB : Disini cara bertarung Shiro seperti Kiba. Hanya saja kalau Shiro bersama seekor kucing sementara Kiba bersama Akamaru. Back to the story

Kucing berbulu hitam yang dimaksud juga sering membantu Shiro. Kadang mereka melakukan jurus gabungan.

"Tipe chakra mereka berdua berlawanan. Tipe chakra Shiro adalah Yoton, sementara tipe chakra kucingnya itu Inton. Mereka benar-benar bisa kompak dalam mengolah chakra. Kalau jurus mereka di gabungkan, akan menjadi jurus bertipe chakra Onmyoton(YinYang)." Komentar Kakashi.

"Tapi menggabungkan chakra dari dua individu yang berbeda, apalagi dengan kucing, pasti membutuhkan latihan yang bertahun-tahun." Ucap Fukumi.

"Ya. Kucing itu bisa disejajarkan dengan ninken-ninkenku."

Fukumi kembali memperhatikan kucing itu. Ada sesuatu yang familiar darinya.

"_Namanya Anya."_

Ia mendengar suaranya sendiri terngiang di kepalanya. Seperti ia pernah mengucapkannya sebelumnya.

"Anya...?" gumamnya seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa?" respon Kakashi.

"Entahlah. Aku punya firasat nama kucing itu Anya."

"Kau kerasukan lagi?" tanya Kakashi sambil menyentuh dahi Fukumi.

"Tidak, Kakashi-kun. Aku hanya merasa pernah mendengar nama itu."

Sekali lagi Fukumi bimbang dengan ingatannya. Seingatnya 'Anya' tak pernah terdengar olehnya. Tapi entah mengapa nama itulah yang diingatnya ketika melihat kucing itu.

"Anya? Nama yang cocok untuknya. Artinya malam yang gelap, kan?" komentar Kakashi.

"_Anya? Nama yang cocok untuknya. Artinya malam yang gelap, kan?"_

Giliran Kakashi yang kini mendengar suaranya sendiri. Seperti ia pernah mengucapkannya sebelumnya.

"_Ya. Karena Anya kutemukan pada saat malam hari yang tidak diterangi cahaya bulan maupun bintang."_

Setelah mendengar komentar Kakashi, Fukumi mendengar suaranya sendiri kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

Mereka berdua serempak menyentuh dahi mereka.

"Nama Anya itu karena dia ditemukan pada saat malam hari yang tidak diterangi cahaya bulan maupun bintang." Gumam Fukumi.

"Fukumi," panggil Kakashi.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti." Ucap Fukumi.

"Mengapa pikiran kita...?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau mau mengejarnya?" gumam Kakashi. Irisnya berubah warna menjadi keemasan seperti milik Fukumi.

"Aku tidak mau berlari." Gumam Fukumi yang irisnya berubah warna menjadi biru langit.

Dan mereka berdua serempak memegang kepala masing-masing lagi. Mereka membuka mata mereka. Iris mereka kembali seperti semula.

"Sepertinya aku melihat..." gumam Kakashi.

"Kau." Gumam mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Apa?" gumam mereka berdua bersamaan lagi.

"Ya, aku tadi melihatmu dengan kimono lengkap dengan jubah kebesarannya. Tapi matamu..." gumam Fukumi.

"Aku juga. Kau terlihat menggunakan yukata putih. Dan matamu juga..." gumam Kakashi.

"Jadi kita..."

"Kerasukan?"

"Tidak mungkin." Ucap Fukumi yakin.

"Menurutmu apa yang membuat kita..."

"Kerasukan?"

"Ya."

Mereka melirik kucing berbulu hitam itu.

"Karena..."

"Kucing itu?"

.

"Anya, apa kau sudah lapar?" tanya pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Miaaw!" ngeongan kucing itu seakan menjawab pertanyaan majikannya.

"Baiklah. Kau mau ikan?"

"MEONG!" ngeong kucing itu lagi.

"Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tahu kau benci ikan."

"Miaww..."

"Mau daging tikus?"

"Grrhh!"

"Kau juga tidak mau. Lalu maunya apa?" tanya pria itu.

"Miaaww!"

"Daging ayam? Persis seperti yang aku pikirkan. Selera kita sama." Ucap pria itu lalu tertawa kecil.

"Miaw, miaw,"

"Baiklah! Disini kedai daging ayam dimana, ya?" gumam pria itu.

"Lurus saja kesana. Bertemu pertigaan lalu belok kanan. Terus saja sampai menemukan kedai olahan daging ayam." Jawab seseorang dari belakang pria itu.

Pria itu menoleh dan mendapati Fukumi beserta Kakashi sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Haa? Kau...Fukumi Senju, kan?" ucap pria itu.

"Hai. Kau Shiro Hoshimizu, bukan orang sini?" tanya Fukumi.

"Ya. Salam kenal!" ucap Shiro.

"Kucing itu..." gumam Kakashi.

"Oh, Anya?" tanya Shiro. "Anya, beri salam!" perintahnya.

Anya berjalan menghampiri Fukumi. Ia memutari kakinya sambil mengeong pelan.

"Lucu sekali." Gumam Fukumi sambil menggendong Anya.

"Miaaw..." Anya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya Anya menyukaimu." Ucap Shiro sambil tertawa pelan.

Fukumi melirik Shiro. Begitu juga dengan Kakashi.

"Nama Anya didapatkan karena ia di temukan pada saat malam tidak diterangi cahaya bulan maupun bintang, kan?" tanya Fukumi.

Shiro agak terkejut. "Darimana kau tahu, Senju-san?"

"Tebakan yang beruntung?" jawab Fukumi. "Anya, kau cantik sekali." Gumam Fukumi sambil mengelus kepala Anya.

"Kami juga ingin pergi ke kedai itu. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu, uhh.."

"Panggil aku Kakashi." Ucap Kakashi.

"Jadi kau... Copy ninja no Kakashi?" tanya Shiro menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya.

Kakashi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Ucapnya.

"Salah sendiri terkenal." Sindir Fukumi.

"Bukan salahku, Fukumi-chan." Ucap Kakashi.

"Kalian...uhh..." ucap Shiro ragu.

"Kami–" ucapan Kakashi terpotong.

"Tunangan." Potong Fukumi.

Kakashi menatap heran Fukumi.

"Memang benar, kan?" ucap Fukumi.

"Hum, aku mengerti." Ucap Shiro.

Fukumi dan Kakashi langsung melirik Shiro.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas. Aku sudah lapar." Ucap Kakashi.

"Okelah." Ucap Shiro sambil meninju udara didepannya.

.

Anya memakan porsinya dengan perlahan.

"Kucingmu sudah terlatih, ya?" tanya Kakashi yang baru selesai makan.

"Ya. Dari kecil ia sudah seperti ini." jawab Shiro.

"Hm, hm." Fukumi menangguk-angguk. Ia tidak pesan makanan karena memang bukan seleranya.

"Senju-san vegetarian?" tanya Shiro.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Fukumi.

"Lalu, kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Kakashi.

"Tanya apa?" tanya Shiro.

"Kucing ini," ucap Fukumi mengelus bulu punggung Anya.

"Bagaimana kejadian saat kau menemukannya?" terus Kakashi.

"Mengapa kalian menanyakannya?" tanya Shiro dengan nada bingung.

"Hanya ingin tahu." Jawab Fukumi.

"Ingin tahu, ya? Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan. Saat umurku masih tujuh tahun, saat malam, aku tidak pernah bisa tidur. Entah mengapa, aku juga tidak mengerti. Suatu malam aku berjalan-jalan sendirian di luar rumah." Penggal Shiro untuk mengambil nafas.

"Malam itu sangat gelap karena tidak ada cahaya bulan ataupun bintang. Aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengikutiku dari belakang." Ceritanya. "Saat aku menoleh, aku tidak menemukan siapapun. Yaah, karena gelap jadinya tidak jelas melihat. Aku berjalan lagi. Dan rasanya aku masih diikuti." Ucapnya.

"Karena takut, lama-lama aku berlari. Tapi sesuatu itu masih saja mengikutiku. Sampai aku berhenti tiba-tiba. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menabrak kakiku pelan. Saat aku menoleh, ternyata Anya yang masih kecil sudah terjungkal karena menabrak kakiku." Shiro agak tertawa saat menceritakannya.

"Aku sadar tidak bisa melihat Anya dengan jelas karena warna bulunya yang hitam itu." Ucapnya diakhir cerita. "Sejak saat itu kami selalu bersama. Bahkan sejak itu juga, aku jadi bisa tidur karena ditemani Anya." Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Miaww!" Ngeong Anya semangat.

Fukumi menatap mata Shiro lekat ketika ia bercerita.

"Bohong." Ucapnya.

"Nani?" tanya Shiro heran. Tapi tak lama ia menyeringai tipis. "Sudah tahu kalau aku bohong,"

"...Putri Cahaya?" terusnya.

Kakashi dan Fukumi langsung membelalakkan mata mereka.

Shiro tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja." Desisnya.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan masalah sepenting ini disini, Putri Cahaya?" tanya Shiro.

Kakashi dan Fukumi berpandangan. Lalu mereka mengangguk bersama.

"Monumen pahlawan."

.

Mereka berjalan dengan Fukumi beserta Kakashi di depan. Sementara Shiro dan Anya sedang berbincang-bincang sendiri(hanya mereka saja yang mengerti).

Fukumi merasa tidak tenang. Tangannya menggenggam erat, kemudian dikendurkannya lagi. Begitu secara berulang-ulang.

"Fukumi," panggil Kakashi.

Fukumi menoleh.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk." Jawab Fukumi.

"Menurutmu, kita akan mengetahui semuanya sekarang?" tanya Kakashi.

"Mungkin saja." Ucap Fukumi yang masih gusar.

Mereka sekarang sudah sampai di depan monumen pahlawan. Monumen itu memantulkan cahaya Matahari. Membuatnya terlihat berkilauan.

Sungguh jika kau benar-benar berdiri diam disana, menghirup udara secara perlahan, dan mendengarkan nyanyian angin, maka kau akan benar-benar merasa tentram.

"Tempat yang istimewa, ya?" komentar Shiro. "Aku benar, kan?"

"Monumen pahlawan ini adalah sebuah bentuk penghargaan bagi para ninja dan pahlawan-pahlawan terdahulu yang meninggal demi negara ini. Sungguh suatu kehormatan jika nama kita terukir disana." Ucap Kakashi.

"Baiklah." ucap Shiro membuat Fukumi kembali menggenggam erat tangannya. "Kau tahu, Putri Cahaya." Ucap Shiro memberi jeda.

"Kekuatanmu yang tidak ada batasnya itu sangat sulit dikendalikan." Ucapnya. "Maka, biarlah kau berikan saja kekuatanmu itu padaku agar aku bisa memanfaatkannya." Desisnya kemudian.

Mata Fukumi dan Kakashi membelalak lagi.

"Seterkejut itukah, kalian?" ucapnya sambil tertawa lepas.

Fukumi mengerutkan alisnya sementara Kakashi memasang tatapan bingung.

"Aku itu tidak menginginkan kekuatanmu." Ucap Shiro. "Aku ingin membantumu." Ucapnya.

"Nani?" tanya Fukumi.

"Kau tahu, dari mereka-mereka yang ingin memiliki kekuatanmu yang katanya tidak terbatas itu." Ucap Shiro. "Maksudku, Dia-yang-haus-kekuasaan. Dalam sejarah dia disebut Kuro, kan?"

"Kuro(=hitam)?"

"Kuro itu ya, si Pangeran Kegelapan. Dalam sejarah tidak disebutkan namanya. Tapi aku ragu dialah penyebab semua kekacauan ini." ucapnya. "Aku takut bukanlah dia yang menginginkan kekuatanmu. Tapi lebih buruk lagi."

"Siapa?" tanya Fukumi.

"Dia bukan orang yang penting sebenarnya. Bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah diperhitungkan sebelumnya. Dia adalah orang yang menjadi awal dari semua peristiwa ini. Orang yang menjadi dalang dari kejadian tragis berabad tahun yang lalu. Dan aku khawatir kejadian tragis itu akan terulang kembali." Ucap Shiro. "Dia adalah..."

TBC

Author : *Sembah sujud readers* Oh! JANGAN BUNUH SAYA!

Kakashi : Yah, motong di tengah tengah lagi...

Fukumi : Author sanggup apdet minggu depan nggak sih?

Author : Moga-moga aja... balas rippiu dulu!

Shin Ryecchan

Author : Misteri segera terungkap pasti! Tunggu Chap selanjutnya, ya?!

Khairi

Author : *pundung*

Fukumi : Maaf untuk ke-sangat-terlambat-an apdetannya.

.

Author : Sudah saya sebutkan di Profile. tapi untunglah sekarang sudah bisa apdet lagi.

ALL : REVIEW YAA?!


	8. An Old Name

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Warning : OOC(Maybe), OC, sebagian cerita adalah FLASHBACK, Tanya sama Author jika ada yang tidak dimengerti.

**Chapter 8 : ****An**** Old Name**

Tak tak tak tak tak

Fukumi memotongi sayuran di dapur. Sementara Kakashi dan Shiro sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu di ruang tamu.

"Fukumi itu sudah seperti isterimu saja, hn." Ucap Shiro agak kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku mencintainya." Ucap Kakashi serius.

Shiro menyeringai. "Baguslah kalau kau serius. Aku hanya tidak suka orang yang mempermainkan wanita."

"Aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu." Ucap Kakashi menatap tajam Shiro.

"Hei, mengapa jadi kaku begini?" ucap Shiro. "Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang kalau aku bukan musuhmu?" ucap Shiro.

"Aku tahu."

"Tepatnya kami mengerti itu. Tapi kami tidak bisa percaya begitu saja pada ucapanmu." Ucap Fukumi yang keluar dari dapur.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku mengerti perasaan kalian. Karena itulah, aku mengirim Anya untuk mengambil sesuatu." Ucap Shiro.

"MIIAAAW!"

"GRRRRRHH!"

Terdengar suara kucing dan anjing sedang bertarung.

"KYAAAA! ANJIIING! SINGKIRKAN, SINGKIRKAAN!" lalu terdengar suara wanita.

"Anya?" gumam Shiro yang langsung menghampiri jendela. Dari sana terlihat seorang wanita bersurai hitam yang ujung bajunya digigit seekor anjing.

Muncul Fukumi dan Kakashi disebelah Shiro. Sementara Shiro langsung terjun kebawah, dan mencoba menolong wanita itu.

"Pakkun, mengapa kau menyakiti wanita itu?!" teriak Kakashi lalu mengikuti Shiro terjun kebawah.

Mau tidak mau Fukumi juga ikut terjun.

"Hei, lepas!" ucap Kakashi pada Pakkun yang tak kunjung melepaskan baju wanita itu.

Srrrrreettt!

"KYAA!"

Pada akhirnya baju wanita itu robek. Dan Pakkun berhasil dikendalikan.

"Pakkun, mengapa kau–"

"Dia wanita jadi-jadian!" teriak Pakkun.

Wanita itu segera bersembunyi dibelakang Shiro.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Hum, biarkan aku yang menjelaskannya." Ucap Shiro. "Anya, perkenalkan dirimu."

Wanita itu menampakkan dirinya dibalik Shiro. "Aku Anya. Aku bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia." Ucap wanita itu.

"He?" bingung Pakkun.

Bwussshh!

Wanita itu berubah lagi menjadi seekor kucing. "Miaaw!"

"GRRRRHH!" Pakkun mulai menampakkan sifat anjingnya.

"KYAA!" Anya berubah menjadi manusia lagi.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, meskipun kucing kau itu cantik juga,ya?" gumam Pakkun.

"Anjing aneh." Desis Anya manusia. Wanita beriris coklat itu menatap lekat Pakkun. Penampilannya dengan kimono putih dengan corak bunga mawar berwarna hitam. Sebuah hairklip di rambutnya, dan katana di punggungnya.

Fukumi menatap aneh Anya. "Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Fukumi.

Anya tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja kita pernah bertemu jauh sebelum kehidupan ini dimulai, Hime." Ucap Anya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fukumi.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita tidak bicara disini." Ucap Shiro.

.

"Tubuhku terasa aneh karena lama tidak memakai tubuh ini." gumam Anya.

"Tapi kau cantik seperti ini." ucap Shiro.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksdumu?" tanya Fukumi.

"Hime, aku merindukanmu." Ucap Anya yang langsung memeluk Fukumi.

Sekali lagi Fukumi merasa aneh. Ia merasa familiar dengan pelukan ini. Pelukan seseorang yang dekat dihatinya. Seseorang yang sangat disayanginya dan sangat menyayanginya.

"Maaf..."

"Eh, sumimasen..." gumam Anya langsung melepas pelukannya pada Fukumi. ia kembali tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sangat familiar dimata Fukumi.

"Aku membawanya, Shiro-kun." Ucap Anya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari balik kimononya.

Kakashi dan Fukumi melihat buku itu langsung terkejut. Mereka tentu sangat mengenal buku itu.

"Buku itu..."

"Buku ini," Shiro buka suara. "Adalah buku diary si Putih dimasa lalu." Ucapnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Fukumi tajam pada Anya.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari reruntuhan istanamu. Sebenarnya bukan reruntuhan, tapi istana itu sudah hancur sebagian." Ucap Anya.

"Aniki...bagaimana dengan Aniki?!" tanya Fukumi.

"Oh, Fukuto? Dia sudah mati sejak kalian meninggalkannya melawan Akatsuki." Ucap Shiro.

Fukumi terlihat terkejut. Ia menunduk sebentar, tapi kemudian sudah kembali seperti semula. Kakashi yang menatap sendu Fukumi. Ia tahu wanita itu sudah siap untuk kenyataan ini.

"Tunggu, darimana kau tahu nama Aniki?" Tanya Fukumi.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku tahu semua tentangmu. Aku tahu semua tentang putri cahaya." Ucap Shiro enteng. "Oh, ya. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Ren." Ucapnya lagi.

"Ren?" gumam Kakashi. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Kalian bisa tetap memanggilku Anya. Khusus untuk anda, Hime. Panggil aku –Baa-chan." Ucap Anya.

"Mengapa –Baa-chan?"

"Karena aku lebih pantas kau panggil begitu." Ucap Anya tersenyum miris.

Fukumi menatap aneh Anya.

"Akatsuki menyerang istana kalian," Ren mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum menjadi semakin dalam. "Karena mereka dibayar seseorang."

Semua orang fokus menatap Ren.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja orang yang menginginkan Hime. Akatsuki disini hanya sebagai pembunuh bayaran saja. Mereka tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini semua." Ucap Ren.

"Lalu untuk penduduk desa yang menghilang?" tanya Kakashi.

"Untuk lebih jelasnya, kita cari saja di buku ini." ucap Ren mengangkat dan mengayunkan buku tersebut. Membuat Fukumi dan Kakashi teringat saat Fukuto mengayunkan buku tersebut di Istana. Caranya membawa dan mengayunkannya sangat mirip dengan cara Fukuto.

Ren membuka buku tersebut.

"Namaku Shiro." Ucap Ren di awal.

"Tentangku yang seorang pangeran. Yah, hidup disini sangat membosankan..."

FLASHBACK

Aku berulang tahun ke tujuh belas. Membosankan seperti biasa.

Para gadis tidak menarik menatapku dengan tatapan kagum. Mereka tidak menarik dengan gaun kehormatan seperti itu. Menurutku mereka seperti sigung dengan gaun kehormatan berwarna hitam dan putih. Beberapa diantara mereka lebih mirip panda atau tapir dengan badan yang gemuk.

Ck, aku pria dengan selera tinggi.

Banyak yang mengenalku sebagai pangeran tampan dengan kemampuan luar biasa. Aku berhasil menghafal seluruh doktrin dan pelajaran dasar hingga tinggi pada usia 16 tahun.

Bukannya sombong, tapi aku memang seperti ini. Selain itu semua orang juga mengenalku sebagai pria yang jago di medan perang.

Mataku menampak sosok elok dengan gaun kehormatan yang beda dari yang lain. Gaun kehormatan hitam dengan corak merah.

Tapi rambutnya perak. Beda sekali dengan rambutku yang putih.

Dengan irisnya yang indah ia menatapku dari balik keramaian. Menarik. Kata pertama yang muncul di otakku.

Matanya biru. Sebiru langit cerah di siang hari. Surainya yang paling menarik. Keperakan. Belum pernah kulihat surai panjang seperti itu.

Tapi ia terus menatap kearahku?

Seseorang menyapanya. Laki-laki. Kuyakin ia laki-laki dengan surai panjang keperakan yang sama dengan milik gadis itu. Irisnya pun juga sama.

Bahkan jika aku tidak memperhatikan, aku mungkin mengira laki-laki itu adalah gadis tersebut. Wajah mereka sangat mirip. Hanya tinggi mereka yang membedakan. Laki-laki itu lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya dan menatap kearah gadis itu menatap–aku–. Aku salting.

Tapi gadis itu malah tersenyum tipis. Membuat aku salting lagi.

Laki-laki itu kemudian menarik tangan gadis itu mendekat kearahku. Aku agak kaget dibuatnya.

Tapi image pangeran cool sepertiku tak boleh hilang. Kuubah ekspresi wajahku menjadi datar kembali.

Mereka masih berjarak dua meter dari tempatku berdiri. Tapi mereka sudah berhenti berjalan. Laki-laki itu memberi hormat padaku.

"Pangeran Hibara. Jangan bilang anda melupakan saya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Anda...kita pernah bertemu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Benar dugaan saya. Anda sudah lupa pada kami." Ucapnya sedikit kecewa.

"Ah, maaf. Mungkin kita sudah lama tak bertemu sehingga aku melupakan anda." Ucapku kikuk.

"Memang sudah lama sekali, Pangeran. Dua belas tahun sudah kita tidak bertemu." Ucap laki-laki itu.

"Dua belas tahun?" kalau dua belas tahun berarti ia bertemu denganku saat umurku lima tahun.

Jangan-jangan...

"Pangeran Ren?!" ucapku agak keras membuat beberapa tamu undangan menatap kearahku.

"Pangeran Shiro, akhirnya anda mengenali saya." Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Tak kusangka kami bertemu.

"Kau sangat berbeda..." gumamku. Seingatku dulu Ren bersurai pendek sebahu dan dia sangat ramah. Ramah. Sifat yang juga dimiliki laki-laki ini. Tubuhnya pun juga kecil dan pendek. Tapi sekarang tingginya hanya berjarak sekitar tiga centimeter saja dari tinggiku. Bahunya kokoh dan dadanya bidang sama sepertiku.

Tunggu-tunggu...

Kalau ini Ren, berarti wanita itu...

"Astaga!" gumamku.

Ren menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ia melihat kearah aku melihat –wanita itu–.

"Kalau ini Ren, berarti kau...Neko?" tanyaku dengan antusias.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. "Akhirnya anda mengenali saya. Tapi saya kurang suka panggilan 'Neko' itu."

Aku dan Ren tertawa. Sementara ia menampakkan wajah datarnya lagi.

"Dasar balok es..." gumamku.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya. "Saya juga kurang suka julukan itu,"

Aku tertawa lagi bersama Ren.

"Panggil saja saya Suiren. Itu cukup Pangeran." Ucapnya lagi setengah kesal walaupun dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sudahlah. Kau masih sama manisnya seperti dulu, Suiren-chan." Ucapku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

Dan reaksinya tentu memundurkan wajahnya.

Tak!

"Auw..." gumamnya setelah aku menyentil dahinya yang lebar itu.

"Sekarang aku percaya kalau kau memang Suiren." Gumamku setengah berbisik.

Tentu saja. Dulu seingatku Suiren itu memiliki wajah yang bulat dan imut. Sekarang pipinya proporsional dan lancip dagunya. Tapi satu yang membuatku tidak mengenalinya. Dulu matanya bulat dan besar. Tapi sekarang matanya tajam dan indah.

Bibirnya itu yang masih seperti dulu. Tipis dan imut. Jika aku bukan tipe orang yang pendiam, mungkin aku sudah memujinya habis-habisan.

Aku menjauhkan wajahku. Tapi mataku masih menatap setiap inchi tubuhnya lekat.

Aku berkacak pinggang. Tingginya dulu lebih pendek satu kepala dariku. Yah, mungkin juga karena faktor umur yang aku setahun labih tua darinya. Sekarang tingginya lima centimeter lebih pendek dariku.

Bahunya seimbang dengan kepala dan penjang lehernya relatif. Dengan lekuk tubuh yang juga seimbang dengan tinggi badan. Bisa dibilang tubuhnya proporsional.

Kulit tubuhnya putih pucat seperti salju. Bibirnya yang ranum dan matanya yang cerah namun tajam, khas seorang bermarga Yuki.

Sepertinya aku sudah menghilangkan kebosananku hari ini.

"Hadirin sekalian,"

Aku mendengar suara pria yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Ayahku sedang berdiri di atas altar dengan suaranya yang berwibawa.

Kami semua langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ke tujuh belas putraku, Shiro. Dan seperti dalam tradisi," Ayah melirik kearahku.

Tradisi? Tradisi apa?

"Seorang Putra Mahkota yang sudah genap berusia tujuh belas tahun harus memiliki seorang calon Putri Mahkota." Ucapnya.

Aku merasakan jantungku meloncat ke tenggorokan.

"Karena itulah, pada hari ini aku mengumpulkan putri-putri raja dari seluruh negeri untuk dipilih menjadi seorang Putri Mahkota." Ucap Ayah.

"Apa?" gumamku. Jadi karena itukah banyak gadis-gadis dengan gaun kehormatan mereka datang kesini?

"Jadi, siapkan diri kalian untuk menjadi calon Putri Mahkota yang akan dipilih sendiri oleh putraku."

Plok plok plok

Hadirin bertepuk tangan saat pengumuman singkat itu selesai dibacakan.

"Aku harus memilih?" gumamku.

"Ya, tentu saja pangeran." Ucap Ren yang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau beruntung, sebenarnya. Diberi kesempatan menikmati masa muda hingga berusia tujuh belas tahun. Jika peraturan di negeriku, seorang putra mahkota harus sudah beristeri saat umurnya mencapai delapan tahun. Contohnya aku." Ucap Ren.

"Apa?! Lalu isterimu?" tanyaku kaget.

"Dia hamil. Ayah tak mengijinkannya ikut bersama kami." Ucap Ren enteng.

"Ap– jadi kau menikah tidak kabar-kabar aku?! Mau punya anak juga tidak kabar-kabar aku? L-lalu bagaimana rasanya, huh?"

BLETAK!

"AU! Teganya kau menjitak kepalaku, Ren!"

"Anda akan merasakannya sendiri, Pangeran." Ucap Ren berwajah cemberut sekaligus malu.

Tapi ada yang kurang sepertinya. Suiren tidak ada lagi bersama kami.

"Suiren kemana?" tanyaku spontan.

"Dia harus mempersiapkan dirinya menjadi calon Putri Mahkotamu. Memangnya menurutmu mengapa ia jauh-jauh datang kemari? Tentu karena ayah kami menyuruhnya menjadi kandidat calon Putri Mahkotamu." Ucap Ren.

"Dia ikut?!"

"Hum." Ren mengangguk.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Tapi lebih cocok disebut seringai.

"Aku setuju." Ucap Ren sambil menatapku.

"Setuju apa?" tanyaku.

"Setuju kalau adikku menjadi isterimu." Ucapnya.

Aku menaikkan alisku dengan pipi merona.

"Adikku itu sensitif. Tapi kau harus terus menggodanya. Dia jarang menunjukkan perasaannya. Jadi jangan terlalu kecewa setelah melihat ekspresinya yang tidak sesuai harapanmu. Disitulah tantangannya. Kau harus membuat ia mengeluarkan ekspresi. Apapun itu." Ucap Ren.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencatat semua itu." Gumamku dan kami tertawa lagi.

"Dan satu lagi," ucap Ren. "Kalau kau berhasil membuat wajahnya merona, berarti kau memang hebat." Ucap Ren sambil tersenyum menantang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuat pipinya merona hari ini juga." Ucapku yakin.

"Kalau kau gagal?" tanya Ren.

"Terserah mau kau apakan aku. Tapi kalau aku berhasil?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

.

"Kau sudah temukan wanitamu?" tanya ayah sambil tersenyum.

"Belu– ah, su-sudah– m-maksudku bel– eh, sudah!" jawabku gelagapan.

Ayah menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ia menatap aneh kearahku. Memang baru pertama kali ini aku berbiara dengan meralat kalimat sampai tiga kali seperti itu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya ayah.

"Tida– maksudku, ya! Ya, aku yakin." Ucapku gelagapan lagi.

"Kalau kau sudah yakin, saat ayah memanggilmu nanti kau bawa calon Putri Mahkota keatas altar." Ucap Ayah yang tersenyum jahil.

Aku merona singkat, dan aku yakin ayah melihatnya. Kemudian aku segera mencari Suiren.

Tidak ketemu juga setelah lima menit mencari.

"Hadirin,"

Suara ayahku mulai terdengar.

Ah, kalau aku tidak segera menemukan wanita itu...

"Dari informasi yang ku dapat, sepertinya putraku sudah menemukan jodohnya." Ucap Ayahku lagi.

Aku mulai tegang. Tapi tak kunjung ketemu juga.

"Dia merona singkat saat aku menyinggungnya, jadi..." ayahku sekali lagi berucap.

Dimana kau Sui– itu dia!

Dia sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku di belakang keramaian. Matanya tertutup. Akh, mata indah itu tertutup.

"Suiren," panggilku.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku heran. "Bukankah seharusnya anda ada didepan bersama calon Putri Mahkota?" tanyanya.

"Seharusnya. Karena itu cepat, ayo kita ke altar sekarang." Ucapku mengulurkan tangan.

"Ap– hei!"

Aku langsung saja menarik tangannya.

"Dan sebaiknya kita sambut, Pangeran Shiro dan calon Putri Mahkota yang dipilihnya!" ucap Ayahku.

Seluruh hadirin langsung memperhatikanku yang menarik tangan seorang gadis.

Beberapa diantaranya, yang kebanyakan perempuan menatap sinis Suiren. Tapi beberapa lainnya menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum.

Kami naik ke altar. Aku membantunya naik dengan menggenggam tangannya.

Ayah menatap setiap inchi tubuh Suiren yang sempurna. Ia kemudian tersenyum puas.

Ayah merangkul bahuku dan membisikkan, "Kau pintar memilih calon isteri."

Tanganku masih menggenggam tangan Suiren. Sementara tangan Suiren juga menggenggam erat tanganku. Ia tegang.

"Baiklah, sekarang perkenalkan calon Isterimu ini pada semua orang." Ucap Ayah.

"Ya. Wanita yang menakjubkan ini bernama Suiren Yuki, Putri Raja Negeri Salju. Saat pertama melihatnya di tengah keramaian, aku mengira baru saja melihat malaikat atau bidadari." Ucapku.

Banyak yang tertawa atau bersiul, terutama sahabat-sahabatku.

"Tapi setelah bersalaman dengannya, ternyata kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Saat kami berdua masih sangat kecil. Tak kusangka gadis kecil itu sekarang tumbuh menjadi seorang cantik jelita seperti ini." aku melirik wajah Suiren yang terkejut. Tapi tak ada rona merah disana.

"Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu ini, putraku?" tanya Ayahku.

Ide gila terlintas di otakku.

"Tentu aku yakin!"

"Coba kau buktikan." Ucap Ayah.

Aku menyeringai. Kutarik tangan Suiren dan kuraih dagunya. Dengan gerakan cepat aku sudah merenggut bibirnya.

Sementara aku sempat melihat wajah Fukumi yang merona tipis dengan wajah terkejut. Wajahnya merona!

Kami-sama, dia manis sekali!

Aku juga mulai mengulum bibirnya. Ck, ronanya bertambah jelas! Tapi ia tidak menolak, jadi kusapukan lidahku ke bibirnya dan mulai kumasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Tanganku menarik tengkuknya dan merengkuhnya lembut.

Tuk!

"Ouch!" ciumanku terhenti karena sesuatu yang keras dilemparkan ke kepalaku.

Kulirik arah lemparannya dan menemukan Ren yang merona merah.

"HEI, JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENCIUM ADIK ORANG SEMESRA ITU!" teriaknya sambil menunjukku.

Aku tersenyum simpul kemudian merangkul bahu Suiren yang sekarang masih merona.

"Aku berhasil, kan?" ucapku.

Ren bingung. Ia melirik adiknya yang juga masih merona.

Ren merona lagi.

"HEI, JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENATAP CALON ISTERI ORANG DENGAN TATAPAN SEPERTI ITU!" teriakku ganti menunjuknya.

Ren kaget. Ia tertawa kecil. "Kau memang pantas untuknya, hum?" tanyanya dengan suara agak keras.

Aku tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah menyerahkan adikmu padaku." Ucapku.

"Memangnya aku barang?" tanya Suiren tanpa terduga. Rona merah di wajahnya sudah berganti menjadi ekspresi kesal.

"Kau adalah milikku sekarang." Ucapku sambil mengeratkan rangkulanku.

Ayah tertawa terbahak. "Putraku sekarang sudah dewasa, ya?" ucapnya setelah selesai tertawa. "Kita akan langsungkan pernikahan pada bulan ini juga!" ucapnya.

Suiren agak kaget. Tapi wajahnya tetap datar.

Aku menatapnya. "Maaf, karena tidak meminta ijinmu dulu."

"Ijin untuk apa, pangeran?" tanyanya sopan sambil menoleh kearahku yang masih merangkulnya. Wajah kami pun hanya berjarak beberapa inchi saja.

"Ijin untuk menarikmu ke altar, ijin untuk menjadikanmu Putri Mahkota, dan yang terpenting ijin untuk menciumu." Jawabku lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Aku memberimu ijin untuk ketiganya."

Aku tersenyum puas. "Panggil aku Shiro." Ucapku.

"Shiro-kun." Gumamnya.

**TBC  
**

Author : Terimakasih sudah mereview cerita saya *Terharu* walaupun sedikit, hehe. Langsung saja balas review ya...

**Khairi**

Author : Bingung deh jawabnya...mungkin cari di Google ajah, ya? "Elemen Inton dan Yoton di Naruto". Soalnya Author ga bisa ngomong banyak-banyak disini... MAKASIH UNTUK REVIEWNYA! Saya benar-benar sangat terharu karena hanya Khairi-san aja yang mereview Chapter belakang...hahah...

Author : Saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk ke-sangat-terlambat-an update Chapter ini. Dan saya ingin meminta pendapat untuk Ending cerita ini. Atau mungkin ada saran untuk saya? Flame juga BOLEH! Dan yang terakhir...

ALL : REVIEW PLEASE!?


End file.
